Elastigirl's Dating Experience
by jdadragon
Summary: This is before the movie in the early years of the supers. It involves Elastigirl dating superheroes before she meets Mr. Incredible.
1. Gamma Jack

It was just another day as a young, super heroine for me; fighting thugs on the streets, saving lives in peril, and tracking down villains who were up to no good. At the time I wasn't considering going out with anyone. I tried to date a little, but I just felt so different to all of the guys at my high school. After all, how many girls were capable of stretching their bodies to nearly any length? No, I was going to be a superhero, one of the only girls in a man's domain, but a superhero nonetheless. I was Elastigirl, protector of the innocent.

I was stretching from building to building when I suddenly noticed a bus of school children had crashed on the bridge, and was about to fall into the river below as it was balancing on the ledge. I rushed over to the vehicle and looked inside. The children were all crying out to be saved while the driver laid unconscious at the wheel.

"Don't worry kids," I assured them. "I'm here to help. I won't let anything hap-"

But just then the bus began to slide even further over the edge. The children screamed in fear, so I did the only thing I could think of. I stretched myself out to keep the bus from falling any further. The strain was unbearably painful and I couldn't possibly hold on for much longer.

"Need assistance?" a voice calls out to me.

I glanced up at the bridge to see a handsome superhero looking down at me from the edge. Immediately I was relieved to have some help. He rushed over to the back of the bus and blew a hole through the door with a radiation blast. Quickly he grabbed each child and helped them climb down. He finished saving the children and went in to carry out the driver.

"We're all set!" he calls down to me.

I loosen up and allow the bus to fall into the water below. I slowly try to pull myself up to the ledge of the bridge. The superhero that assisted me comes over and bends down to offer me his hand up with a charming smile. I take his hand and he pulls me up into his arms. I was taken away by his courteously and allure as he gazed into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. My face had started to heat up and my heart skipped a beat. "My name is Hel- I mean, Elastigirl."

"I know who you are," he chuckles stroking the side of my face with his hand. "I've seen you in the news lately. You're much more beautiful in person than I thought."

"You're… You're Gamma Jack aren't you?" I ask as my hands slide over the insignia on his chest.

"Yes I am," he tells me. "And I apologize if I am being too forward about this, but are you doing anything later?"

I swear my face must have blushed so red at that moment. I try to find the words to answer him. "No… but if you want to I'd love to spend the evening with you…"

"Awesome, than I'll meet you at Vinney's at six?"

"Of coarse!"

Just then we noticed the crowd of people who were cheering for our bravery. We both turn to wave and take the applause. Gamma Jack keeps one hand around me, and I felt on top of the world. There were plenty of girls adoring his looks, but I felt special.

Photographers had taken our picture together and not too long afterwards there were newspaper articles reading that we were a couple. Gamma Jack and I found this to be cute.

At dinner, we discussed our heroic exploits and shared our secret desires as we enjoyed expensive Italian food. We went to the park after dinner just as the sun was setting. I was laughing so hard from Gamma Jack's jokes, and from his playful tickling. He led me to a park bench where we sat down and watched the sunset. I laid my head against his shoulder while he held his arm around me.

"This is a beautiful sunset," I point out to him. "I like oranges… the pinks… the yellows…"

"Sure this sunset is beautiful," Gamma Jack agreed with me. "But I have here a super heroine whose beauty is far beyond any sunset I have ever seen."

I hopelessly smile as he places his hand underneath my chin and kisses me. At that moment, I melted into his embrace and fell helplessly in love with him. He stares into my eyes afterwards making my body tingle with excitement.

"I really enjoyed this date," I said to him.

"I really enjoyed your company, Elastigirl."

We kiss again for a brief moment until we hear cries for help as a random woman has her purse stolen. We both get up and rush off to assist this helpless woman together. From then on, we were quite the heroic couple.

We had been going out for over two weeks. Most of our dates consisted of fighting crime or saving people together. We barely ever had time to take a hiatus and actually date. However, after we saved the lives of innocent people, we usually snuck off whenever we could and found an alleyway where we could make out. We had been moving quickly in our relationship because we couldn't get enough of each other. We began with simple pecking of the lips and went to licking the insides of each other's mouth in heated passion. I allowed Gamma Jack to fondle my breasts and my butt as he sucked on my neck giving me the most sensational hicky. I admit that I grabbed his ass from time to time as we locked lips. However, I began to suspect that the speed of this relationship might have been spiraling out of control.

We had just finished making out after stopping yet another bank robbery when Gamma Jack wanted to talk about something.

"What is it Babe?" I asked him as he held me tight.

"This is by far the best relationship I have ever been in. Even with our tight heroic schedules I feel like we have stayed so close to one another...."

"I feel the same way…"

"I love you Elastigirl," Gamma Jack told me.

"I love you too Jack…"

"Then would you like to prove it to each other?"

I feel oddly worried when he asked me that question. "What do you mean?"

"I want to make love to you Elastigirl…"

I step away from him breaking our embrace. This struck me dumbfounded.

"We can't… We had only just started… We don't even know each other's true identities."

"Than this is the perfect chance," Gamma Jack tells me as he steps towards me and places his hand on my shoulder. "I want to know the girl behind that mask, and I want you to know the man behind this one."

"I never had sex before."

"I can walk you through it," he assured me. "I've had it a few times before, and I was able to please the girls just right. I bet that you'd be great yourself with your special abilities…"

That last statement struck my nerve. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm only saying that you'd make a great sexual partner… You're beautiful, limber, and full of spark…"

I backed away from him. "Is that all you ever thought about with me? Sex?"

"I thought about you in all sorts of ways. Not necessarily sexual all the time, but from time to time I do. Why, have you never thought about me in that way?"

"I have," I admitted. "But I never wanted it to be that soon. I don't want to have sex with someone I wasn't meant to be with…"

"You're not saving yourself for marriage are you?"

"I don't know… But could we just wait a while longer? I still think we need some time to reveal our identities to each other, and even then we need time after that before I can even consider having sex with you. Is that alright?"

Gamma Jack sighs. "Alright. I can wait… For you."

I smile and caress his face. "Thank you."

We went off to do more superhero work that day. Our relationship continued for a few more days, but even during that time, I felt like there were some unresolved issues.

I heard of Gamma Jack's run in with the beautiful Blazestone the next day, but I thought nothing of it at the time. She was quite the woman who every man wanted to have but couldn't. I was entirely convinced that I could trust Gamma Jack to stay faithful even though at times he appeared to enjoy the attention of other women far too much.

The next few days proved to be so much torture for me since Gamma Jack appeared too busy to hang out as much and spent more time with Blazestone. I was compelled to have a serious talk with him, but we had never revealed our secret identities to each other. Contacting a man in a mask was harder than I thought it would be.

I decided to track him down late one night instead of my usual patrol for crooks. I spotted him coming out of the sewers with Blazestorm after what looked like a harsh battle. They were covered in sludge and were very tired. I stayed in the shadows as I snuck up closer to them to hear better.

"Thank you for the assistance Jacky Boy," the heroine complimented him. "I wouldn't have defeated the Gator Gang without you."  
"No problem Blaze," Gamma Jack assured her. He sniffed his arm and felt sick by his own stench. "Pew! We really need to take a bath!"

"Here," Blazestorm takes his hand and leads him. "Follow me back to my place. You can use my shower. It isn't too far."

"I really should be going," Gamma Jack obliges. "I have plans to meet someone soon."

"Well, you don't want to smell awful do you?"

"I guess not… Alright then, but then I have to get going."

"That's fine by me."

The idea of my boyfriend taking a shower at another woman's place seemed suspicious to me, so I followed them as they snuck back to her place. Blazestorm leads him to her window where they enter her apartment. She turns on the light and leads him to the bathroom with a spare towel. I watch from the window upside down as my neck stretches to just barely give me a view. Gamma Jack comes out clean in only a towel and his mask. Both Blazestorm and I stare in admiration of his bare, built chest.

"I don't suppose you have anything to clean my suit do you?" he asked her holding his suit with the tip of his fingers.

"I have a machine out in the TV area. Just lift the picture of my dog and press the button underneath."

Gamma Jack goes out to the TV room to clean his suit just as Blazestorm passes by him to take a shower herself. They share an awfully suspicious look as they pass each other. Gamma Jack finds the washer alright, but suddenly Blazerstorm's suit is thrown to his feet.

"Could you wash mine while you're there?" Blazestorm asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom door. It was obvious that she was naked in that room.

"Sure," Gamma Jack tells her. I got awfully angry that he seemed quite pleased to do that.

I patently watch Gamma Jack as he sits waiting for the machine to finish cleaning their suits. I notice my boyfriend peeking over every so often to see if the girl was done. The machine finishes with their costumes just as Blazesrorm comes out of the shower. She too only wears her mask and a towel to cover up her beautiful extremities. Gamma Jack was dumbfounded. It made me angry that he seemed to be attracted to this other woman.

"Here's your suit Blaze," he says as he hands her the cleaned suit from the machine.

She smiles as she takes the costume. "Thank you Gamma."

"Well, I guess we should get dressed…"

Blazerstorm walks up to him and caresses his face with her hand. I got furious when he caressed her hand back.

"Gamma, I know you've been seeing Elastigirl lately, and I know that we said our make out sessions were supposedly one time times… but I can't help myself. I want to be with you, Gamma. Please, just take me in your loving embrace."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I can't Blaze, I'm still with…"

Before he could even finish his statement, Blazerstorm allows her towel to fall onto the floor to reveal her beautiful naked body. Even I knew she was attractive for a girl. Gamma Jack just stared at her like a horn dog. He didn't even try to stop her when she leaned forward to kiss him. I watched in horror as they began to make out on the floor as Gamma Jack's towel falls off.

"Damn you!" I shouted at him. I watched him turn his head towards the window in surprise.

"Elastigirl!" he called out to me. "Wait, I can explain!"

I didn't want to hear any of his excuses. I recoiled my head back up and ran away from that place. I could hear him calling back to me, but everything he said sounded muffled under the sound of my own sobbing. I remembered the emotional pain and the wet tears that streamed down my face that night. I could barely sleep that night.

The next day I went out patrolling the building tops for some super hero action. I tried to focus at the matter at hand, but I was deeply hurt by the incident the night before. I couldn't get Gamma Jack out of my mind even though he was a total bastard. This was one of my first few relationships.

"Elastigirl?" a voice called to me from behind. "Can we talk?"

I turned around to see the jerk standing before me with a concerned look on his face. I couldn't allow him to see how hurt I was, so I glared at him angrily and turned away.

"What is there to talk about?" I questioned him. "You were cheating on me…"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, even though it was all empty to me. "I just got so impatient to have sexual relations again that I didn't control myself. You have to believe me, this was a one time mistake…"

"You're right, that was a one time mistake. Because I'm leaving the city tonight...."

"What?? Are you kidding me?? This city is full of crime and you have been helping out a good deal. Don't tell me you're leaving just because you want to break up."

"I was only here for the summer," I explained to him. "This was only my vacation. I have to go back to school in my hometown, where there's plenty more crime for me to take care of."

"But the city needs you," he exclaims as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I need you…"

"No," I pushed him away from me before he could kiss me. "You obviously don't need me, and the city will be just fine with you and Blazer… This is goodbye Gamma Jack…"

"No!" he calls out after me as I swing away from building to building with my stretching abilities. I continue to cry as I swung away.


	2. Metaman

I had returned to my home town where I resumed my super heroine duties. It has been over a month since I dated Gamma Jack and I had moved on with my life. I realized our relationship was short and moved way too fast. It was doomed from the start, yet I failed to realize it.

I was glad to be swinging from familiar roof tops in the city I was much more used to. Crime and chaos was just as active as ever, so I was yet again alone on my usual duties. I thought today was just going to be a normal day.

Suddenly a meteor crashes in the outskirts of the city. The city is in an uproar as I swing away to check on the situation. I could hear the astonished citizens below.

I found the huge molten rock from the sky in a deep crater in the forest. It had an ominous glow with steaming fumes rising from it. Policemen and a hazmat team had arrived beforehand to check on the matter. One of the terrified hazmat people slowly approached it with one of their scanners.

"There's defiantly radiation from this meteor!" the timid man calls back to them.

"We had a feeling from the glow," another one of the hazmat team members calls back to him sarcastically on a megaphone. "But what type of radiation is it giving off?"

"That's just it… it's giving off multiple types of radiation. And it's off the scale!"

Just then the meteor begins to crack. The timid hazmat man falls back in fear and cowardly crawls away from the meteor. We all watched in grotesque horror as a huge monster breaks out of the space rock. It glows a menacing red and roars loudly before it approaches one of the hazmat trucks and smashes it to bits. The hazmat team now makes a run for it as the policemen keep their distance and fire their guns at the monster, but their bullets fail to wound the monster. The monster grabs a boulder and tosses it at the policemen. The policemen scatter as the boulder crushes one of their patrol cars. I noticed the glowing handprints the monster left on the boulder. It was obvious that this beast wasn't at all safe to touch. The monster grabs another boulder and tosses it again at them. Another vehicle is flattened by this gigantic falling rock. The policemen continue to fire in a futile effort. The monster approaches them and lifts its fists up high in the air then brings them down to smash them into the ground. I managed to save them with my stretching ability before they were turned into policemen pancakes.

"Elastigirl!" one of them called to me. "Thank heaven you're here!"

"Everybody run!" I shout to them. "I don't know how long I can hold him off, but you have to get some help!"

Thankfully the police listened to me for once and made a run for it. Immediately I had the monster's full attention. It began to swing its huge fists at me breaking down trees in the process. I managed to dodge its slow movements, but I knew this couldn't last forever. Obviously I had to figure out a way to stop this creature without touching it, or else the whole world could have been in danger. Before I could come up with a plan, one of the trees fell down and my ankle was pinned down by one of the tree's big branches. With me immobilized the monster found this opportunity to be perfect, and began to reach for me with its radioactive hand. I pulled and tugged at my leg, but I was unable to break free. Never in my life had I ever felt so helpless.

"Help me!" I shamefully screamed in fright. I don't know who I expected to hear me, but I was so terrified that I couldn't help it. Luckily, there was someone who heard my plea.

"Did someone need assistance?" a voice called out from above.

The monster and I gazed up to find a caped man floating above us with a charming smile. I recognized this superhero as Metaman, one of the most powerful superheroes of all time.

"Metaman is here to stop this evil abomination!" he shouts out as he flies into the monster and knocks it away from me.

"Thank you, Metaman!" I told him. I felt so relieved that I laid back and sighed.

"Here, allow me to help you."

He lifts the tree up with barely any effort and throws it aside.

"Oh, again thank you-"

Before I could stand up, Metaman lifts me off the ground and floats in the air. I began to blush considering one of the most famous superheroes was holding me in his arms. I could feel the bulging biceps against my body, and for the first time I found masculine muscles to be very sexy.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked me with such concern.

"I am now," I admitted as I rested my head against his chest and gave into the magical moment.

Suddenly the monster came roaring back through the forest in pure rage. Metaman gazed seriously back at the monster before gently placing me on the ground.

"Please stay back," he told me. "I will deal with this."

With that he flew off to once again fight this huge atrocity. All I could do was stand behind a tree and idolize him as he displayed his great powers.

The monster tried its hardest to fight Metaman, but it was no match for this superhero. In the end, Metaman knocked the creature onto its back, lifted him, and then flew up high past the sky to send the creature hurtling away from the planet. The buff superhuman came floating back down to confront me with a handsome smile.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Elastigirl."

"You… know my name?" I felt a great amount of pride just then.

"Why yes I do," he told me. "I've heard of you're heroic duties, and you're cute features, though the newspapers hardly justify their words about your beauty."

I smiled as my face went red. "Thank you."

"Last I heard you were dating that young fellow, Gamma Jack?"

"We broke up a while ago… Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Metaman nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything…"

"I'd love to go on a date with you," I tell him.

"Great!" he exclaims as he makes a heroic pose. He holds out his hand. "Would you like me to bring you back to the city? It's a bit far."

"Sure," I said as I take his hand. "I always wanted to fly."

He smiles as he once again lifts me romantically into his arms and flies me back to the city. It felt magical being high above the city, like I was a bird in the wind. We smiled at each other as he carried me to the park to drop me off. We made our plans for our first date and then he flew off. I stared after him, admiring him from a distance. He even had a cute, tight but in that spandex costume!

Metaman flew me to a romantic drive-in movie where we sat on the projection shack in the back. I allowed him to keep his arm around me as we watched the movie together. It felt nice being in caring, comforting arms again. I had missed the feeling.

"So what are you doing in my town?" I asked him, since he had never been around before.

"I had dealt with a creature exactly like the one we just faced earlier today. The so re have been others like this one in numerous parts of the world; Russia, New Zealand, Egypt, all over. When local astrologists found this familiar meteor coming down towards this city, I flew as fast as I could to stop the menace. Luckily I found a beautiful woman who I had an interest in."

"You had an interest in me?"

"For some time now. You're the most beautiful super woman I have ever seen."

"Oh Metaman," I blushed and giggled.

"Would you like some popcorn and soda pop?" he politely asked me.

"That would be lovely."

"Excuse me then."

He flew not too far away and purchased some popcorn and a drink from the snack bar and then he flew back.

"Here you go." He handed me the popcorn. All night long he was a perfect gentleman, and he treated me like a lady. I felt so lucky.

After the movie was over, he flew me to a place near my apartment.

"Well, good night… Elastigirl."

He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I found it to be very cute, but I desired more from him. As he began to turn around to leave, I grabbed his head to turn it back to me and I kissed him on the lips. He totally took it by surprise and gave into it. He even embraced me and kissed me back. I felt lighter than air. We finally separate our lips and gaze into each others' eyes while still in an embrace.

"That was… super."

"I know," I replied to him. I lean into his ear and whispered, "Goodnight."

With that, I watched him fly away and cheer for joy. I giggled to myself as I went back to my apartment. I had a good feeling about this relationship, but I was wrong.

Like my last relationship, the press took their pictures and made their stories about this development in the superhero world. Also like my previous relationship, we spent a lot of time fighting crime together.

However, this time my boyfriend treated me more like a sidekick than a girlfriend. Metaman was so obsessed with his reputation as the greatest superhero ever that he kept taking all of the action, all of the choices, and all of the credit for everything we did together! It got to be really annoying really quickly.

For instance, when there was a robbery at the bank where the criminals were armed with advanced weapons and body armor, we had both arrived to the scene together ready to help the police. We saw some lasers shot from inside the bank.

"This looks dangerous," Metaman told me. "You should stay here…"

"But I've fought against men with laser guns," I reassured him. "I've even faced robots with lasers. They can't get a clear shot of me. I can help."

"Nonsense, those are real lasers and you're body can't withstand them like mine."

"I don't need to withstand them, I just need to-"

Before I could finish speaking, he flies into the bank to beat the crooks before I can even come in after him. He comes out of the bank in his heroic pose as the innocent civilians come out with him. The press, police, and nearby viewers swarmed over him in no time to thank him for his heroic deeds. I was left in the dust while he enjoyed his glory. I was annoyed, but I thought this was only one time so I let it slip.

Another time, Dr. Destructo had built this fortress to hide in while unleashing his nano-bots onto the city. Metaman and I arrived to the scene after I figured it all out.

"My goodness," Metaman replied as he gazed at the whole base with his x-ray vision. "The whole base is covered with weapons. He's got lasers, mines, and flying circular saws ready to kill!"

"Predictable old Dr. Destructo," I grinned to myself. "Let's go."

"Whoa there!" Metaman shouted as he grabbed my wrist to prevent me from doing my job. "This all seems a bit dangerous for you. You better let me handle this."

"Darling, I do like that you're protective of me, but I'm a superhero too. I am used to all of this type of danger. Could you please trust me?"

"Sorry Elastigirl," he told me as he tied me to a tree with my own flexible arms. "You're just going to have to sit this one out…"

"But you've been making me sit out on everything!" I shouted angrily as he flew into the fortress to save the day.

I could hear the sound effects of him battling inside as I struggled to free myself from the bonds. I finally managed to untie myself when Metaman came out of the building with an unconscious Dr. Destructo wrapped in a sheet of steel.

"Once again, I, Metaman have saved the day!" he shouted as the base blew up behind him.

I just stood there glaring at him as he looked down at me.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Oh nothing-" I said sarcastically.

"Okay then," he idiotically says floating past me. "For a moment there I thought you were angry at me."

"Metaman," I called to him, stretching my arm out to place my hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait? I need to bring Dr. Destructo back to jail."

"Why do you keep casting me into the sidelines to watch? I'm a superhero damn it, your partner in justice. I'm not just a girl, I'm your equal. Don't you see that?"

"Really?" he says to me. "You wanted to be treated as an equal?"

"Yes, after all I am your girlfriend."

"Yeah, which entitled you to be my sidekick," he tells me. "I really don't care what powers you have, if you're going to be with me you'll have to stay back while I do the hard stuff. I'm the man of the relationship and must act as such."

With that demeaning remark, he flew off to put the criminal behind bars. I was left standing there, totally speechless at his sexist remark. A moment later, the rage filled up in me, and I began screaming curses into the air while punching at branches on the trees breaking them apart.

I eventually cooled down and breathed calmly. I figured I could at least allow him one last chance to apologize. That apology never came.

The very next day, we found three thugs breaking open an ATM. Two of the thugs had crowbars while the other one had a gun. This was an easy task for even the most unknown of superheroes. We were both approaching them as they turn around and fear for their current predicament.

"They're all armed," Metaman told me which I could plainly see. "You better stand back."

"What?? Are you kidding me? I could take care of thugs like these alone? What good am I to you if you just keep me in the background?"

"You're very important to me," he assured me. "You're always there standing pretty, and making me look even better than ever!"

He seemed quite surprised when I stretched out my arm and slapped his face. Even the robbers were able to tell how I would react to a remark like this. I know he barely felt it sting his face, but it definitely hit his ego.

"I'm done being you're sidekick! Go look for another woman who can tolerate you!"

With that I stormed off. At that point I didn't care about the robbers anymore, I was just sick and tired of this ridiculous relationship.

"Elastigirl wait!" he called after me. A moment later I could hear his calling after the criminals while they were running away.

Later that evening, I sat down to rest on a rooftop after successfully stopping about seven criminals and saving a whole bunch of innocent people.

"Honey?" Metaman greets me as he floats down next to me. "Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I tell him as I get up to leave.

"Just let me explain," he tells me. I don't know why I bothered staying to listen to the jerk. "I care about you, I really do. I know you're unique and all, but you're not as strong as me. In a given fight against a powerful villain, who do you think should face him, you or me?"

"I don't know, depends on the villain."

"Right," he scoffs at me. "Like whom would you be able to take on that I couldn't-?"

"Finally!" we heard a voice shout out across the rooftop. It was coming from a strangely dressed man in a purple suit with power gauntlets on. "I found you Elastigirl! Prepare to meet your death at the hands of the Neutralizer!"

"Stand back Elastigirl!" Metaman told me. "I'll handle this! Whatever this guy has, he can't beat my abilities."

Metaman flew straight for the villain head on. I just stood there twiddling my fingers waiting for the outcome I knew would happen. Metaman got hit by one energy blast and began to lose control of his flying ability until he fell onto the ground. He was very surprised to see the Neutralizer up close, and found his bigger muscular body to be quite intimidating now. A few minutes went by as Metaman got beat up by one of the lower class villains I knew. Metaman was throne to my feet with bruises all over.

"How did he-?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I told him. "His name is the Neutralizer, he's able to make supers lose their powers. Don't worry though, it's only temporary."

"Yes… I can feel my powers returning again. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, it should be easier to beat him!"

He flew off yet again to fight the Neutralizer. I watched and waited until Metaman was thrown back to my feet covered in even more bruises.

"Yeah…" I mentioned to him. "He's a very good shot. He's been practicing for years. If you don't move quickly enough, he'll get a clear shot of you."

"Fine, I will defeat him even if I can't use my powers!"

Again he flies off to fight the Neutralizer, and gets thrown back. This time he isn't just covered in more bruises, he is also bleeding.

"He's also very good at fighting. He practices boxing while stuck in prison. Plus, I don't think you can deliver good enough blows when he's wearing steel gloves."

"I will defeat him," he cries out as he tries to climb to his feet. He appears to be very woozy from tremendous blows to the head. "For I am Metaman!"

"That's it," I tell him as I push him aside. "I better do this or else you'll get killed by your own stupidity."

"Wait Elastigirl!" he cries after me, but his opinion no longer mattered to me anymore.

"Finally!" the Neutralizer says. "A real challenge!"

"Don't get started with me," I angrily tell him. "I barely care about this douche bag of a superhero anymore."

The Neutralizer fires his energy blasts at my direction, but I dodge his shots very easily. I begin to run around him keeping my eyes on my opponent as he tries to hit me. When I manage to get close enough, I lunge off the ground with an elastic stretch to my legs, and I punch him in the face. Our fight continues in a similar manner where he tries to hit me, I dodge, and then strike when the time is right. The Neutralizer falls to the ground after a good beating from me. Metaman is speechless at this outcome.

"You see," I tell him as I cuff up the Nuetralizer. "My powers may not be as good as yours, and I maybe a woman, but I am just as good of a superhero as you. All I wanted was for you to see that… But now I am breaking up with you Metaman. Goodbye."

After that, I leap off the building and stretch my arms to swing away. Metaman denies this story ever happened, but a photographer and numerous witnesses saw it from a nearby apartment building. It seemed that I had been given a bit more respect after that in the superhero world. However, it also got me a bit of unwanted popularity.


	3. Macroburst

Superheroes were asking me out to dates from then on. Whenever I went to assist another superhero or got assistance from another superhero, it seemed as if I were hit on. Stormicide, Phylange, Splashdown, Thunderhead, Gazerbeam, and even Universal Man all tried to ask me out.

I always gave them a chance to prove themselves with our first encounter, but they all seemed to have been too obsessed with themselves or thought of me as a sexual thrill. They all were like Metaman and Gamma Jack.

Even random men I ended up saving kept on asking me out. Some even posed a dangerous situation to lure me out so that they could ask me out. I really got sick and tired of it. At this rate I thought I would never date another guy again.

However, that was when I met Macroburst. I had been in New York for my summer vacation after I graduated from high school, so I decided to go patrolling in the streets. I never thought I would be so busy here. I had gone through fifty criminals in one day and I needed a rest when I heard a struggle taking place nearby.

I found Macroburst trying to fend off a very large gang of hooligans from picking on a random old lady. He kept trying to blow them away with his wind generations, but the gang members just kept on getting up and more came out to help. He seemed to have quite the power, but not the confidence. He didn't appear as good looking as the other superheroes in my opinion. It was like watching a geek in high school getting picked on by the school drop outs.

"Leave me be young man!" the old lady told him. "You're taking on too much. You've got your whole life ahead of you while I'm past my prime. Save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving you," Macroburst stubbornly tells her. "Even if this gang tears me to shreds, I won't leave you!"

That was when I gave my sympathies to the guy and helped take down the majority of the gang with my elastic fighting moves. When it was all over, Macroburst and the old lady just stood there gazing in awe at me.

"No need to thank me," I told them as I was about to take off.

"That was amazing!" the old lady shouted as she rushed over to shake my hand. I was quite surprised at her eagerness. "You surely prove the power of women like you said you would!"

"She's right," Macroburst added. "You're amazing. In fact, would you mind it if-"

"I'm sorry," I told him. "But I'm not dating anyone right now."

"No! That's not it," he told me as his face blushed from embarrassment. "I was wondering if you could take me on as your sidekick."

I was completely surprised. I did not expect him to say that at all. A male super hero had actually considered me a better super than himself, something that had never happened before in the history of time.

"You want to be my sidekick?"

"Oh please," Macroburst begged as he bowed down at my feet. "I heard of the rumors about you, but seeing you today was just inspirational. Please Elastigirl, help me become a better superhero like you!"

I was speechless at his groveling.

"Come on young lady," the old woman told me. "Give the nice lad a chance."

I didn't need another moment to think it over. I lent Macroburst a hand to help him to his feet.

"Come on," I told him. "If you're going to be my sidekick, than you're going to have to be more assertive."

"Oh thank you!" he shouted as he was about to give me a hug.

I kept him away with one hand. "No mushy stuff."

"Sorry…"

With that all set, I led him away to search for more troubled areas in the city.

We spent a month together as a crime fighting duo. I got to know Macroburst as a superhero and as a person. Every mission we went on, he followed my commands exactly. I had him assist me when I needed him, and I gave him pointers on fighting hand to hand. All the while I was completely aware of his romantic fascination with me, but I was enjoying it.

It finally happened one night when I considered him as a romantic interest. We had just saved some people inside a burning store in a shopping mall and we had brought them all out into the parking lot where the fire trucks and ambulances were waiting.

"Thank you Macroburst!" a mother of a baby thanked him. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have lost my baby."

"Don't thank me," he replied. "All I did was blow out the fire that was in our way. Elastigirl deserves the credit for all the hard work she did. She managed to pull each and every single person out as well as hold up falling debris."

I was flattered and blushing. "Oh don't be so modest, we managed to do this together."

"You can say what you want," Macroburst said. "But I'm the sidekick to one of the greatest heroes ever!"

I couldn't believe it, after a month of the newspapers speculating about the two of us, he actually came out truthfully about our relationship. I was suddenly attracted to his compassion and honesty.

After we finished talking to the police and the press, I whispered to Macroburst.

"Follow me."

He was taken by surprise when I was pulling him by the hand. We went into the shopping mall to look around the stores in the building that were left unharmed.

"We shouldn't be in here," Macroburst told me as he looked around cautiously.

"It's ok," I assured him. "Weren't not doing anything wrong. I just wanted to look around this place with you is all. Maybe we can come back here when it opens and I could buy you something."

"Why would you have to buy me something?" he asked.

I stopped pulling him until we reached the food court. I turned around to face him. "Because, I am thankful to you."

"You're thankful for me?"

"You are the only superhero who has treated me like an equal despite our genders. In fact you've pretty much been at my beck and call."

"Well…" he timidly admitted. "I really do respect you, though maybe I should call it something more than respect. I mean you're smart, brave, strong, and very pretty. I know I only asked if I could be your sidekick, but I was really hoping you would want to be more. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Before he could finish his last sentence, I wrapped my arms around his neck and peered into his eyes. He looked back astounded at my provocative expression. I leaned in forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He melted from the mere touch of our lips. I leaned back ending the kiss and his eyes were just held close. I giggled at this humorous sight, and then leaned into his ear.

"I love you too," I whispered. That was the first super hero relationship that either one of us admitted to loving the other.

After that I led him out of the mall, we discussed what we would do about our relationship as we went on patrol again.

We dated for a few weeks. At first I found the whole entire relationship to be quite cute, but as time went on I began to grow very weary of how things were going.

Macroburst continued to remain on the sidelines as my sidekick. I was able to help him improve his fighting techniques, but he still couldn't control his fearful nature. I had to help him out of certain predicaments now and again with even the most smallest of situations.

His fear also interfered with our relationship. I wanted things to move forward, but he had his own excuses.

"No, there's nothing interesting about my alter ego. I'm just a regular Joe in the real world."

"I can't kiss you like that. It's hard for me to hold my breath for that long. Maybe we should just wait until we're married for that…"

"I don't think we can show each other our secret identities yet. It's too dangerous with all of these super villains running around. Maybe we should just wait until things settle down for us."

I know I wanted a guy who would like me for who I am, but there are other things I needed. I told him that he had to take risks as a superhero and as a man. Macroburst wasn't listening to me, so I had no other choice.

I took him to the alley where we first met. I hid my sad expression from him as I led him here.

"So what's going on Elastigirl?" Macroburst asked me, clueless to how things were going. "Is there anyone in distress here?"

"The only one here who's in distress is me," I told him as I turned around. He looked at me and slowly he began to worry as he realized my serious expression.

"What's wrong?" he worryingly asked.

"I'm sorry Macroburst," I told him. "I'm going to have to let you go…"

"I don't understand," he said. He was deeply confused. "I thought things were going very well for us. We were fighting more crime together than we ever did alone…"

"No, I've been fighting more crime. You still have a lot to work on. All I've been to you is a crutch that you depend on. It's time you became your own superhero. It's time for me to let you go as a sidekick, and a boyfriend…"

"What…?" he asked. I could tell he was deeply hurt. It appeared as if he had just lost someone, a certain pain that makes it too difficult to cry. "But… No… Please… I…"

"I'm sorry Macroburst," I told him. "But this is for your own good…"

"Wait!" he yells after me as I stretch my arm up to pull myself away. He remained there watching the rooftop, waiting for me to return. I was hiding there, hoping he would come to his senses, but he just collapsed there from his inner torment. I couldn't help myself as I began to silently cry.

"Well look who we have here…" a voice from the shadows in the alley announces. The leader of the gang came out with his goons looking down at the troubled hero. "If it isn't the boy wonder, Macroburst. Looks like you're here all alone. This time we're going to teach you a lesson, and your little girlfriend won't be here to save you…"

The gang members began to laugh wickedly as the closed in on him. I was about to jump down to help him when I noticed a difference in his breathing. He was huffing loudly, creating an ever so light breeze that began to blow harder and harder.

"You…" he growled at them as he rose to his feet. The gang was all confused at Macroburst's expression of anger. "You all… You all should just… Leave Me Alone!!!"

With that he screamed loudly in anger, exploding with a huge current of wind that sent all of the gang members flying away from him in every direction. I had to hold on tightly on the balcony as the gust of wind nearly blew me off.

Some of the gang members who did not crash into the walls or dumpsters came back onto their feet and started running at him. Macroburst began throwing punches at them. Even though his punches were not making impact, he summoned enough wind with each blow that sent his opponents flying back. Soon, nearly everyone was on the ground wreathing in pain.

"No way…"

The leader was shocked at this turn of events as he stared at Macroburst from behind. In an angry rush, he ran at him and swung with a bat. The weapon didn't even touch the super as a powerful current of wind kept him protected. Macroburst turned around to face him, keeping his angry expression.

"Please!" the thug fearfully pleaded. "Don't hurt me!"

"Don't worry," Macroburst told him as his sad expression came and tears stremed down his face. He lifted his hand and sent the cretin flying into some trash cans. "The pain I inflict on you is nothing compared to what I'm going through."

I was surprised at this change in him. He seemed more capable now and appealing, but I just stood there and smiled. I knew that he didn't need me anymore, and had to deal with this pain. There was nothing more I could do for him.

With that, he flew off to fight more crime. I went my separate way to patrol elsewhere. It wasn't long until I heard more news of his heroics and his newfound girlfriend. It made me glad.


	4. Stormicide

Super heroes were still asking me out for weeks after my last relationship. Even Gamma Jack and Metaman each asked me for another chance. There was even Heroes Incorporated who asked me to join, though I still believe all the guys there just wanted a pretty girl in the group. I denied all of their requests. I was just starting college and I was busy enough with homework and super hero business to consider another relationship.

Besides that, I began to lose my interest in men all together. From my past relationships, it seemed as if all men had their faults and would never be capable to live up to my demands. As far as I knew at the time, I was destined to be a lone superhero standing up for the women.

Then the strangest thing happened that I would have never expected in a thousand years occurred. I found love in the oddest place.

I had just found a bomb left by Bomb Boyage hidden at city Hall when Stormicide came flying in ready to save the day. I was amazed at her stunning entrance.

"Hey, another girl super hero!" I commented as she came in. "Wow, it's great to finally meet another-"

"Thank you for finding the bomb for me," she interrupted me as she lightly pushed me aside. "I'll handle it from here."

"Wait," I said angrily as she was taking control over the situation. "I got here first. What makes you think that only you can handle this?"

"Do you know what new chemicals Bomb Boyage has introduced to his latest models?"

"Uhh…" I was embarrassed from not knowing the answer.

"It's a combination of nitroglycerin and sodium nitrate. This combination of chemicals could create a huge explosion and contaminate the air if handled incorrectly…"

"Oh," I nervously said as I slowly backed away from the bomb. "Go right ahead then…"

"Thank you," she told me as she began to use her powers to absorb the toxic chemicals from the bomb. "This should only take a-"

Suddenly three of Bomb Boyage's goons came cart-wheeling and flipping in through the window. They stood before us, smiling without saying a word, ready to fight. They were dressed as French mines, but the both of us could tell that they were quite skilled fighters from the nimble way they moved.

"Don't worry," I assured Stormicide. "I'll handle them…"

"Are you sure? I could help you…"

"You don't have much time left on that bomb. Just leave these guys to me."

"Alright then," she agreed as she worked her way with the bomb.

I began to fight these thug mimes making sure they didn't lay a finger on Stormicide or the bomb, which meant I had to stretch quite a bit to hit all three of them from time to time. Thankfully Stormicide managed to diffuse the bomb just in time with a few seconds to spare as I knocked out the last mime.

"That's great!" I complimented her as she rose from the floor. "You managed to save us all!"

"I guess I did," she sys after taking a big breath of relief. "But I couldn't have done it without your help. If you hadn't been here, I would have had a hard time fighting those mimes."

"Oh don't be so modest, I'm sure your powers would have taken them out quickly."

"Unfortunately I'm not the most skilled at fighting, even with ranged attacks. I rely on my mind all the time unlike most male superheroes."

"That's so true! Most of the ones I met are like apes!" I agreed and we both laughed hysterically. After a moment I noticed her smiling with such warm comfort at me. I wasn't sure why at the time, but I shrugged it off as a thanks. "Well, I should get going…"

"Wait," she told me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "This entire scheme of Bomb Boyage's doesn't seems like his MO. It maybe possible he's working with someone else."

"Or more," I realized she was on to something. "There are quite a few chemists who are better suited to handle sodium nitrate…"

Stormicide was surprised at that last comment. "You know your chemistry?"

"Not much," I admitted. "I'm more familiar with these villains' layouts of crimes. I'm trying really hard to stay above average in my chemistry class at college."

"You're going to college?" she asked with great interest. "That's great! Where are you going?"

"Ugh, we can't tell each other about that remember?"

"Oh right…"

"…But if what you said was true about Bomb Boyage, than we might have uncovered something big in the mix."

"Would you like to partner up?" she asked with an outstretched hand.

"I would love to," I told her as I accepted her handshake.

We smiled at each other with our new bond of friendship. Little did I even guess that it would become more later on.

We had been working on the Bomb Boyage case for quite a few days now. As time went on, the villain began to leave bombs with alternative chemicals in random buildings. And wherever there was a bomb, there was some sort of enemy to fight. As the bombs got harder to diffuse, so did fighting these goons.

"Man," I told Stormicide as I tried to catch my breath. "Bomb Boyage has been making this more and more difficult with each bomb threat."

"I know," Stormicide agreed as she tried to relax from disarming an even more complex bomb from before. "I don't get why he's doing this. It seems like he's trying to see how much we can handle…"

"As if, he were trying to test us…" I began to say as the pieces of the puzzle were coming together in my mind.

"You don't think…" she began to ask as she too realized the truth.

"The Challenger!" we both said out loud in agreement.

"Agh!" I groaned. "That darn bastard just frustrates us supers! He's always playing in the shadows and using other villains just to get on our nerves!"

"He is different from the other villains," Stormicide agreed. "But he's still a villain that we have all stopped before. And we will stop him again."

"Right! Let's get going-"

Stormicide placed her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Let's just take a breather for now," she told me. We've been working for too long, and the day is almost over. Would you like to just… hang out? You know, not as supers."

"Sure!" I anxiously agreed. "I've really liked hanging out with you these past few days, and I was hoping we would become the best of friends."

"Yeah, friends…" she looked away from me for a brief moment. "So would you like to accompany me to my campus? It's a really beautiful college."

"Stormicide, we're supers remember? We can't reveal too much to each other."

"Come on!" she asked me as she grabbed my hands. "I really want to get to know you better. Don't you want to know me?"

"I…" I kept wondering if this was right. I did want to become closer to Stormicide, but I figured I would only reveal my secret identity to the one I love. However, I couldn't resist her pleading gaze. "Alright, let's go."

Stormicide smiled at my answer with such glee.

"Hang on," she told me as she lifted me off the ground as she began to fly. I was entirely caught off guard. "I'll bring us there in no time!"

We flew off from there. I was about to ask for her to let me down so that I could follow her from the streets below, but she seemed really excited as she held me in her arms. I just held on as she flew.

We arrived to the campus in barely any time due to Stormicide's eager flying. Luckily for us, barely anyone was around since it was a Saturday night. She began to show me all of her favorite classes, where she goes to eat food, where she went to get books, and where she loved to hang out. She led me to the library through the open door on the rooftop. We went in and found the shelves of books she loved to read.

"The library here is amazing!" she told me as she dragged me around by the wrist. "Here's a whole section on astronomy, here's a section on marine biology, and there's my favorite section… chemistry…"

"Stormicide," I began to ask her. "Is this really how you let yourself unwind?"

"Well, I do like some of the nonfiction books they have here," she began to tell me. "But if you're really wondering, than yes."

"Wouldn't you just prefer a movie theater or a walk in the park?"

"Ohh…" she smiled at me. "Thinking a bit romantic aren't we?"

"No I… Wait, what…?"

I was very confused at her last remark when she suddenly held the back of my head and kissed me right on the lips. My eyes were bulging open from this very odd act of hers while she kept her eyes shut while enjoying it. I wasn't able to break her away since my mind was wondering how it came to this.

She finally broke away from my lips and I withheld my dumbfounded expression. Stormicide suddenly realized that I was in shock from the kiss and she began to worry.

"I'm sorry," she began to apologize. "I thought this was what you wanted…"

"You're… You're a lesbian?"

"Well, as you've experienced yourself, all the guys I've met are jerks," she explained. "I've tried to date them, but I was just repulsed by their immature behavior. I find other women to be more compatible with me and more attractive. When I met you, I immediately fell in love with your lively persona and your beautiful features…"

I blushed at her compliment, yet I was very uneasy. "But what made you think I was gay?!!"

"I thought by the way you kept telling me about the guys that you've dated or have been hit on that you were changing your views. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to date another female?"

"No!" I told her as I backed away. "I never thought of doing that! I still find men attractive!"

"But what's the point?" she asks as she steps closer to me. "You've told me that you can't settle down and raise a family due to your super hero work. What use is the male if you're not using him to procreate?"

"Well, there are some other reasons…"

"Let me ask you this…" she goes on as she steps closer to me yet again. "Do you believe that love can break rules? That it can prosper even if it's considered odd?"

"Well…"

"Tell me," she whispered to me as she leaned up against me, pinning me against the book shelf. She looked straight into my eyes. "Why didn't you break away from that kiss? How do you really feel about me?"

"I…"

With that, she slowly inched her head towards mine. Curious, I began to inch my lips towards hers. We shared another kiss. This time I began to enjoy it. Her soft, pouty lips against mine were a sensational feeling. We wrapped our arms around each other as our kiss became more intense. The taste of her saliva was exquisite, and she really knew how to work her tongue. I actually realized why guys liked women's breasts as she leaned against me. Her bosom felt soft against my own. We finally broke our lips apart and slowly opened our eyes to gaze at each other.

"Wow…" was all I could manage to say.

"Would you like to date me?" she asked, smiling.

"I'll give it a shot," I smiled back.

Our grins widened and we giggled at that last comment before kissing again.

It was the very next day when we finally managed to locate Bomb Boyage and the Challenger. They were hiding in an abandoned educational film studio, which was a bit obvious. There they had one last challenge for us, a giant robot with a nuclear warhead in its chest that was about to explode and take out the city. I managed to distract it while Stormicide flew onto its back and worked on deactivating the bomb.

"Come on girls!" the Challenger called out to us while laughing wickedly. "You have less then a minute before the bomb goes off!"

Bomb Boyage just stood next to hi shouting in French and laughed just as menacingly as the Challenger.

"Darn it!" Stormicide cried out. "This robot is moving too much! How am I supposed to turn this thing off?"

"Like we'll ever tell you!" the Challenger boasted.

"Listen you idiots!" I told them. "If she can't deactivate this bomb, then you will die along with the city!"

Bomb Boyage was shocked as he suddenly realized that horrid truth as he understood those English words. The Challenger just laughed with his question mark mask on."

"I live for these sorts of tests!" the insane villain shouted out. "I want to see if I can find the ultimate challenge for you super powered freaks! If I can beat you, than I can die with a smile on my face!"

Bomb Boyage was terrified at the Challenger's proclamation of insanity. The French man began to say something in response, but I couldn't translate everything he was saying. I could see him take something out of his pocket from a distance, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"You made a deactivation trigger?!" the Challenger got angry at him for that and leaped at him to get the little item. They rolled on the floor fighting for the device. "You weak minded fool! Can't you see how glorious this will be?!"

The French man shouted back at him in his language, but I could tell he knew his companion was crazy. Before I could allow this ridiculous fight from continuing, I stretched my arm out to punch the Challenger. He down to the floor, and Bomb Boyage pressed the button. The robot suddenly shut down, but the bomb was still counting down. Bomb Boyage was confused at this and tried to press the button again and again in desperation.

"Did you really think I would be that oblivious Bomb Boyage?" the Challenger asked as he punched the French man in the face. "I knew you were a coward, so I watched you very carefully. I wasn't able to prevent you from shutting down my robot, but I at least prevented you from shutting down your bomb! Stormicide doesn't have enough time to shut down this warhead, so we'll all go out with a big bang!"

The insane villain began to laugh just as we heard the countdown stop. His laughing slowly died down as his entire plan was foiled.

"There," Stormicide sighed. "Got it…"

"No…" the Challenger whispered as he fell to his feet. "I was so close this time…"

"If you want to die so much," I told him as I cast my fist into his face again rendering him unconscious. "Take your own life. Don't involve the rest of us."

"That was some great work my love," Stormicide told me as she flew down to me. "Thank you for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

"We saved the city," I told her as we came into an embrace and began to kiss each other lightly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well…" she began to tell me as we continued to kiss. "We have to bring these two in first, but how about going to the beach in celebration?"

I hummed with satisfaction and agreement as we continued to kiss. As the kissing grew more intense, I heard some French behind me taunting us. I sent my fist flying into Bomb Boyage's face one last time.

Stormicide and I dated for about a month and a half. We spent much of our time taking down super villains, saving lives, and sneaking off to get to know each other. Everyone thought we were just partners.

Unlike my previous relationships, we decided to keep our relationship a secret. We didn't want the press to publish stories about us, or victims and our fellow super heroes to give us any problems with our lesbianism.

Truthfully, I never felt entirely attracted to women. I could see some of the benefits they have over men physically, but I could never picture giving myself to Stormicide even when she truly wanted me to at times. It seemed that I was the first and only female super hero who she ever had a relationship with. Like most of the male superheroes I've met before, she thought I would be really kinky in bed. I figured since things were still going pretty well, I'd give our relationship more time to develop and I hoped I would eventually be able to picture myself with her.

However Stormicide kept most of her attention on her superhero duties and her studies. Our time together grew to be more and more boring as she concentrated on other things. I understood her desire to succeed, but I desired to be with someone who could enjoy life as well as working hard. She just tried to ignore that as our dates went from being spontaneous occurrences to predictable study dates for her homework. It appeared that she was using me to relieve the stress of her overloaded mind every once in a while. Sure our make out sessions were good, but like I stated before I wanted more.

"So what are you studying now?" I asked curiously as I lay on her bed twiddling my fingers.

"I'm ready about particle fusion," she replied. "I already know quite a bit about this, but I must review it for tomorrow's exam."

"There have been quite a few exams recently, huh?" I brought up with a sigh. "You've been studying for the past week for the third test in a row."

"It's that time of the year for this college."

"Yeah, but we haven't done anything new for a while," I procrastinated. "You've just brought me back here late at night so that you can study."

"Well we can go patrolling again," she suggested as she turned towards me in her chair. "Though there hasn't been any activity lately…"

"That isn't what I meant."

"Ah…" she smiled as she thought she knew the answer. She placed her book down and began to crawl on top of me. "You want us to get more intimate?"

"That's still not-" she interrupted me with her kiss. I immediately melted beneath the soft warmth of her lips pressing on mine and our saliva mixing together. She released my mouth in order to start kissing my neck. I just panted as she nibbled on my skin.

Suddenly she began to gab one of my breasts and unzipped the back of my costume. I was forced to push her away due to the uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong?" she asked with an innocent expression. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you," I explained to her. "But this is still too soon. We haven't made much progress in our relationship. We still don't even know each other's secret identities."

"But this is the perfect way to find out."

"No it isn't Stormicide," I sighed as I zipped my costume back up. "You haven't revealed anything personal to me, and I still feel like I need to share some things with you…"

"Oh, I get it…" she says angrily as she stands up. "I've heard all of this before. You still like men! You can't get past the fact that I'm a girl!"

"Stormicide…" I tried to find an excuse, but I realized I had to tell her the truth. "I wanted to give us a bit more time so that I could get used to another woman, but I am still more attracted to men. But that wasn't it, I have been getting really bored with this relationship."

"Bored?" she gasped with a surprise. "Why should you be bored? This is a new experience for you. It should be exciting…"

"It was at first," I told her. "But lately we haven't been doing much of anything together. I've just been your support as you manage your way through school. Your academics are obviously important to you."

"But you're important to me too," she told me as she rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I know," I told her as I removed her hand. She seemed heartbroken by my detachment from her. "But you need to figure out things for yourself. In the meantime, I think we should just be friends."

At first, Stormicide appeared traumatized by this, but then she sighed and looked down.

"Alright then…"

"I'm sorry Stormicide," I told her as I made my way to the door. "I think I should go… Goodbye…"

I closed the door, but I kept my ear against the door to make sure she was alright. It wasn't long until I heard heavy sobbing. Tears began to stream down my face, so I bolted from the dormitory before I was caught crying in my super heroine costume. Truly I did feel sorry and sad that this relationship was at an end, but it had to be done.

I kept tabs on Stormicide afterwards. A few months later I read in the newspaper about a girl who graduated from her college with a master's degree in chemistry. The article went on to say that she announced to her class that she had a lesbian lover. I saw in the picture a girl happily holding hands with another girl. I smiled at that with relief.


	5. Frozone

Nearly a year had gone by and I had no new relationships to speak of. Sure there was a possible fling that was close to occurring with Universal Man, but his costume wasn't the only thing that was dark and foreboding. I hadn't even considered trying women again after my experiment with Stormicide. Things just appeared to be going smoothly with college and my heroine duties.

But then it happened, one of two special men came into my life that would leave a huge impression upon me. I had just snuck into a bank that was being robbed by some well armed thieves. I was about to catch one of them from behind when suddenly the floor was frozen over and the robbers slipped.

I was in awe as that dark skinned superhero skated by them in his blue and white costume with a lens across his eyes. I had never seen a superhero move so fast and swiftly on his feet for most of them were able to fly or had other means of transportation. Even when the burglars tried to fire their guns at him, he simple strode side to side escaping the path of the bullets or created walls of ice to protect himself. The impressive man of action decided to stop this charade by freezing the guns in their hands over. And just as quickly as he came to save the day, he fled the scene the next moment.

I was truly astounded by Frozone's work, yet I felt really annoyed that he stole my job. I went after him for a confrontation.

I managed to leap over him with a long stretch of my body as he was skiing over rooftops. He slide to a stop in front of me and whistled at the sight of me. I began to blush, but I kept my annoyed expression.

"So you must be the famous Elastigirl…" he said as he looked me over. "What does a fine woman like yourself want with me?"

"You stole my job."

"Pardon?"

"You stole my job!" I repeated clenching my fists. "I was right there in that bank when you came in and took care of everything before I even got a hit on anyone."

"I'm sorry," he told me sarcastically. "I didn't realize your name was tattooed on those thugs' foreheads…"

I groaned in anger and approached him. "Wasn't there anywhere else you could have taken care of? I didn't need your help!"

"I could barely even see you!" he argued. "I just so happened to notice you sneaking around when I had just finished up freezing over the last guy's gun. If you weren't so busy playing ninja, maybe you would have gotten a piece of the action!"

"You men are all the same!" I groaned again. "You can't allow a woman to be a super hero. It has to be the man's job…"

"Hey, how do you think I feel?" he told me. "Do you see another African American in spandex running around? Sure there are only a few women who are supers, but I'm apparently alone for some reason!"

It just struck me that he was absolutely right. I turned to look at him, but he had already turned away to take a deep sigh. I felt terrible just then.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "It didn't occur to me…"

"It's okay," he told me. "The fact that you looked past my skin and considered me a superhero is fine by me."

"So what's it like?" I asked him as I came over to sit beside him. "Being the odd man standing?"

"It's not so bad anymore," he told me as he knelt down to take a seat as well. "Sure there have been plenty of racists who hate me, even the ones I save, but there are many respectable people out there. I've started to feel like a lone ranger among policemen."

"That's nice…" I said as I blushed my hair out of my eyes. "I've heard plenty of sexist comments even from the men I save, but like you said, there are many respectable people out there."

"Yeah, " he smiled at me. "Well I guess I'm not the only one. Did you know that Psycwave is Jewish?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told me one time when we busted on some gangsters. He says it makes for a very interesting Hanukah though. Reading people's minds make it easy to buy presents."

I began to laugh hysterically. Frozone laughed with me and we continued to talk for quite a while.

We had talked for hours on end. I watched the beautiful sun set with him and waited as the stars came out. As time went on, I found myself inching my way closer to him. I could feel the gentle cool air emulating from his body as it sent a pleasant shiver up my spine.

We had discussed quite a bit. We shared stories about our past exploits, about our true feelings about the world, and we even revealed quite a bit about our personal lives to each other. I even told him about all of my past dating experiences. He found my stories interesting, and shared his own with me.

"So have you ever dated a Super before?" I asked him curiously.

"No," he told me. "But I did want to."

"With who?"

"Blazestone."

"The fire-girl?"

"Yeah…"

"But her personality totally clashes with yours…"

"I know, but that's what attracted me to her. She was so different from anyone I knew, and I just got more attracted to her."

"You know she's a flirt. She's been with many more guys. Even more than me."

"I know that now. But at the time I fought against Downburst for her affection. In the end, he won."

"Has there been any other supers you've held an interest in?" I asked him provocatively as I slide my arm around his neck. I don't know what got into me, but I couldn't help myself. I was infatuated by him.

He gave me a grin, welcoming my arm against him.

"As a matter of fact," he told me as he placed his hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes. I smiled gleefully at his touch. "There is this girl I really have taken a liking to…"

"Yeah?" I whispered as I leaned towards him. "What's she like?"

"Well," he began to tell me as he gave me light kisses. "She's full of life…funny… really beautiful… very smart… red hair… has very soft lips.. is an excellent kisser… and can stretch her body to fantastic lengths…"

"Mmmm…" I moaned with a smile as he complimented me. "She sounds like the perfect girl for you…"

"You have no idea…" he told me as he placed both of his hands on the sides of my head. I placed my hands on the sides of his head as well and we began to kiss passionately. I was lost in his mouth as we caressed each other's tongues. This was the best kiss I've ever had with anyone, and I didn't want it to end. But it had to, for we needed our sleep for upcoming events in our normal lives.

"We should get going," I told him with a smile still as he held my tenderly.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked me with much hope.

"Meet me here tomorrow," I assured him with another kiss. "Same time."

"I'll be here waiting patiently," he whispered back and kissed me one last time. From there we took off in separate directions. I couldn't stop smiling that night.

In just a few weeks, we seemed like a match made in Heaven. We kept our relationship a secret from everyone because of our embarrassing histories with the tabloids and my previous relationships with supers. This forced us to do our superhero work apart and date on our alone time, which was a nice change of pace for me because I preferred working alone. As for Frozone, he told me that his partner would feel like the third wheel so we kept him out of it.

So our relationship was going smoothly. We did our work then met up afterwards to talk and kiss passionately. My only problem was that I wanted to know his secret identity, but I kept feeling scared that he'd be against revealing our secret identities to each other. I finally gathered the courage to ask him one fateful night.

"Hey Frozone?" I asked him as we sat on top of the nearby suspension bridge.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to know who I am?"

"I do know who you are," he told me with a kiss on the cheek. "You're Elastigirl."

"That's not what I meant…" I began to correct myself. "I mean who I truly am?"

"Well who are you truly? A normal girl, or a superhero?"

"What do you mean?"

"I personally think that I am Frozone. My so called secret identity is the real mask I wear for the world to accept me. This costume shows people who I truly am."

"Huh," I pondered at his statement. "I never considered that, though in my heart I always knew it was true for Elastigirl and… Well anyways, do you want me to reveal my secret identity to you?"

"You want to know mine in the process?"

"Yes I do."

He sighed. "Women I've dated have always wanted me to reveal my secret identity to them if they only knew Frozone. I never have revealed it to any of my girlfriends before. I never even told the girlfriends I've had when I was out of my costume."

"But I want to know you better," I began to explain. "I want to see the face behind that mask, I want to be able to hang out with that man outside of my crime fighting costume, I want to tell him that I love him…"

"But this is the true me."

I kissed him passionately as encouragement to change his mind. "No matter what I'll always see you as Frozone."

He kissed me back. "Alright then. Tomorrow at eight. I'll lead you to my apartment."

"I look forward to it."

I met up with Frozone after we finished up with our patrols. He took my hand and froze a steady slide back to his apartment. I found it a little romantic how he helped me stand up as we slide slowly down his trail of ice. We arrived to the fire escape of a newly finished apartment where Lucious opens the back window and allows me to enter. He comes in after me and turns on the light.

"Wow," I said to Frozone as I looked around the expansive apartment with black leather, glass, and metal furniture. Everything had been cleaned and neatly organized for my arrival. It was quite the bachelor's pad. "This is quite a place you have here…"

"Thank you," Lucious told me as he turned on some romantic music on his system. He went over to the kitchen area to break out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Frozone poured each of us a glass. I accepted the He then sat down on the couch in a relaxing position with his arms on the back and his legs crossed. "I've been keeping up to date with the new trends."

He smiled, placed his empty glass on the table, and held out his hand. I smiled back, took his hand, placed my empty glass on the table, and sat down to cuddle with him. He held me tightly as we began to kiss. After a good, long make out session we took a break to breath and stare into each others' eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him.

"Go ahead," he told me as he tilted his head to show me where his mask met the back of his costume. I would have never guessed that he had a zipper back there.

I felt nervous and anxious as I reached around his head and unfastened his mask. I began to peel the mask off of his face and I pulled it free.

"Wow," I said as I placed his mask on my lap. "You have such strong, deep eyes…"

"I know I don't look familiar to anyone you may have ever met," he began to explain. "My name is Lucious. Lucious Best."

"Interesting," I said with a growing smile.

I closed my eyes as he reached for both sides of my face. I felt his fingers clench my mask and remove it. I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me with surprise.

"My God," Lucious whispered. "You're beautiful…"

I could feel myself blushing.

"My name is Helen. Helen Truax."

"A beautiful name to go with a beautiful face."

We smiled at each other, for this all went better than I thought it would. We shared some more about our private lives as we drank more champagne, and began to make out again.

Four more months went by, and I was still dating Lucious Best. We were able to do far more with each other than any of my previous relationships, and I enjoyed it all profusely. We went dancing, partying, to fairs, and to parks while it was still day. We even went to each other's parents houses. My parents kept on telling me that he's cute, and that I should marry him. That embarrassed me, but it stuck to my mind quite a bit. I was so happy that I actually had someone to hang out with outside of my superhero lifestyle.

Soon after I graduated from college, Lucious hired me as his secretary at his office. I felt a bit naughty keeping our relationship a secret from the firm and using our break times to make out, but it was exciting. I knew I just had to use whatever time I could manage to be with him. I even wanted him in a much more intimate way…

I had only heard of Mr. Incredible through Lucious's description. At the time, I didn't feel interested in getting to know this macho man because I had yet to actually meet him.

And honestly, I didn't have much of an opinion when I first spoke to him. It was a normal day like any other, I was on patrol scouting for trouble when I found Mr. Incredible battling the Neutralizer. He was putting up a fare fight despite the fact that he lacked the dexterity to avoid the energy blasts. Mr. Incredible usually just punch the ground, lifted up a huge slab of concrete and used it as a shield against the blasts. Once the Nuetralizer got close enough, he punched the slab creating an explosion of rubble that hurt his opponent more than him. Mr. Incredible did get hit by the villain's power-absorbing ray, but he was still able to fight against him without his super strength and invulnerability. I was impressed that he was doing much better than Metaman, but I found his style to be lacking finesse and destructive to things around him.

I felt compelled to lend a hand and finish this fight in order to stop Mr. Incredible from destroying any more of the city's property. I jumped in and helped finish the fight in a matter of seconds. I could tell he was blown away by my appearance, though a bit aggravated.

"You're Elastigirl right?"

"Yeah, and you're Mr. Incredible I hear…"

"Why'd you come in on the fight? I was almost done with him on my own."

"You were taking too much time," I told him. "And look at what you've done, you've wrecked up the place not to mention you don't look that well yourself."

"Oh these?" Mr. Incredible pointed to his bruises. "I've had worse, even with my powers. I'm getting used to it…"

"Can't you fight with a bit more… finesse?"

"I've tried," he assured me with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "But it's not my style. I'm just not as nimble as you are."

"You're hopeless," I told him as I turned to walk away.

"Hey!" he shouted and ran around to stop me. "I didn't ask for your help. And it doesn't matter to these people how much damage I deal to the streets as long as I save their lives!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll never hold anything against you with such reckless behavior!"

"Maybe I am a bit reckless at times. I'm sorry for that. But maybe reckless is the only way to get things done sometimes. I'm sure you've been reckless at least once in your life."

It just hit me that he was right. I remembered times when I've had to rely on impulse in order to save other people's lives, even when I nearly lost my own life. However I didn't want to admit it to this generic superhero.

"Maybe you need to learn how to save lives properly," I told him. "Or at least accept help from a woman."

"That had nothing to deal with this!" he shouted after me as I began to walk away. He sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. I'll try to be a bit more cautious next time…"

I smiled after I heard that. I barely ever heard an apology from another man.

"Thank you!" I shouted back to him. "I'll consider that the next time we meet!"

I could see the smile on his face I stretched away. At first I wasn't impressed, but those last few words struck my interest in that man.

Later I met up with Lucious back at my place after we finished with work. We were sitting on my couch enjoying a movie we rented from the local store.

"I met up with Mr. Incredible today," I told Lucious as I snuggled with him.

"Well," he began to ask me curiously. "What did you think of him?"

"He's very reckless. He's gotta learn to be more careful or he'll give us supers a bad name."

Lucious began to laugh. "He is really reckless. But that's the reason I find myself hanging out with him all the time. He taught me that it's okay to be reckless, especially if you want to protect the ones you love."

I turned to him and smiled. We began to kiss lightly until the kisses became really heavy. We tumbled around on the couch as our lips kept tightly together. Feeling very frisky, I began to slide my hands off of his back and took his hands into my own. From there, I led his hands to my chest and forced him to squeeze my breasts tenderly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he broke away from the kiss. "You have a very nice bosom, but are we really ready for this?"

"Lucious Best," I told him as I slid my hands down his chest to cup his crouch. His mouth hung open as he gasped. "I want to give myself to you in every way."

Lucious smiled and began to kiss me again. He helped me take off my shirt and shorts and I helped him take off his shirt and pants. We were now tumbling around in our underwear in heated passion. I kissed him neck just as he kissed mine. Our hands were sliding all over each other, but eventually we rested our hands on each other's firm buttocks.

I rolled on top of Lucious and mounted him. We gazed into each others eyes. I saw my future with him and only him. Slowly I began to kiss his chin, down his neck, down his chest, down his stomach where I stopped at the rim of his underwear. I smiled up at him as I worked my fingers around the rim of his boxers. He smiled back as I could tell he was anxious for me to strip him of the only piece of clothing he had left on. I was so eager to see his private area and have my way with him, but just as I slide his underwear a tiny bit down we were interrupted by the sound of sirens as ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars passed by.

"Oh no!" Lucious declared. "We better go see what's the matter."

"Do we have to?" I asked innocently. "Can't we just have this special night to ourselves?"

"Helen, you know better…"

I groaned with displeasure as the night I was going to lose my virginity to my lover was interrupted. We both got up to put our costumes on and went out into the night to see what the crisis was. Sure enough, there was a large apartment building on fire and the fire department needed our help to save the civilians inside.

We never got a chance to have sex as our relationship went on for a few months more. Usually we were not in the mood from our busy schedules, and even when we were about to finally consummate there always appeared to be an interruption of some sort. One night Lucious managed to take off my bra and fondled my bare cleavage, but just as he was about to take off my panties we heard an explosion in the distance and had to set out.

We at least tried a few other things in our relationship. I decided to move in with him to make it easier on us, and I even slept in the same bed as him. However, we never managed to actually have sex, but what I really wanted did not seem to happen. I wanted to be with him forever and I wanted proof that he felt the same way. Unfortunately, he always avoided that subject.

"Do you think we're going to be together for the rest of our lives?" I asked him once.

"You mean like getting married?"

"Maybe, but even so, do you think we're going to be together in another 40 years?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't know," he told me. "I'm not a physic."

"But do you believe that our love will last?"

"Maybe," he told me. "We seem to be a great couple."

"Than why can't you give me a straight answer?"

"Hey, we're still young," was his answer. "We have plenty of time to decide these things."

"But we're supers, we could die at any point. Have you heard what happened to Thunderhead last month?"

"It was a freak accident…"

"Yeah, but we're always facing danger and we could die at any point. What would you do if something were to happen to me?"

"Hey," he told me as he come in and held my shoulders as he stared into my eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But life is out of our control," I told him. "Even we're not indestructible. I know that if you were to ever die, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying. I swear, people would have to talk me out of suicide…"

"Helen," he whispered to me. He took a deep sigh. "If anything were to happen to you, the world will know my anger. I'd erupt with blasts of cold and freeze the world over if it would freeze the tears from dripping down my face."

"Oh Lucious…"

We began to kiss avidly, but I still felt like I needed more from him than this. I wanted a solid commitment.

As for my newly acquired friendship with Mr. Incredible, we seemed to grow closer and closer as we ran into each other more and more. Sure we had our playful little spouts at each other, but I found it all amusing. He was like a friend I could talk to about anything I couldn't share with anyone else. I even went to him for advice about my current relationship, though I never mentioned that I was dating Frozone.

"…so yeah," I finished up explaining to Mr. Incredible. "The two of us have been dating for a while, but I'm wondering if he will ever see a future with me."

"Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to a guy you're not going to be with for the rest of your life?"

"I've been wondering about that…"

"Well it's entirely your choice," he told me. "I haven't had sex yet with any of the girls I've dated. I'm not sure why, but I can't picture having that sort of intimacy if the relationship won't last. I guess it just isn't as intimate…"

"Well, I didn't know Mr. Incredible was incredibly prude," I sarcastically told him. "Oh pray the Lord for Mercy!"

"Hey!" he argued. "It's not like that. It's just that it hasn't felt like I found the right person that's all."

"Well I don't know about you," I told him. "But I've had enough dating experience. I truly think I found the right person. I just wish he saw me the same way…"

"What if that never happens?"

"I don't know… Maybe it'll be alright. If I lose my virginity to him, at least I will be satisfying this sexual urge that's been building up in me and I won't be wondering whether or not we could have been for the rest of my life."

"That isn't good enough," he insisted. "Sex isn't a test of love. It's an enjoyable, blissful part of love. I think you deserve to be with a man who loves you back and wants to be with you for the rest of his life. You're a beautiful, talented, exciting girl to be around that any man would be lucky to be with…"

That last statement he said to me really surprised me. I hadn't expected him to say such a beautiful compliment to me. I knew that he was attracted to me, but this was entirely different from the playful behavior we had. He generally tried to hide his crush on me. Truly I did not have any attraction to him at all at the time but this comment…

"What about you?" I asked. "Would you consider yourself lucky to be by my side for the rest of your life?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and blushed. He nervously turned away and scuffed at the idea. "Don't read too much into that Elastigirl. I'm just telling you this cause I want you to be happy."

I smiled at him as he held his back to me. I leaned up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"Thank you…"

He turned to me, speechless and awestruck, and I left him there rubbing his check as I went to thwart off more evil doers.

A full year had passed since Lucious and I began to date. We decided to celebrate at our favorite restaurant. We even exchanged gifts. I got him a very nice water-proof watch while he gave me a gold necklace with our names inscribed on it. We smiled as we put each others gifts on the other. We went up to the dance floor as romantic music had began to play and we danced the night away.

"This has been the perfect evening," I whispered to Lucious. "I can't imagine what could make this night any better…"

"The night is still young," Lucious whispered back to me. "We can spend the night together. This time, there will be no interruptions, no putting it off."

"Lucious, we've tried so many times-"

"I got us a hotel room at the Montasito," he assured me brushing the hair out of my face. "We will be deep in the luxurious hotel away from any danger. It will just be you, me, and one magical night."

"Oh Lucious…"

We kissed passionately then and there. My anxiousness to making love to him was getting the better of me.

It was only half an hour later that we arrived at the hotel. The place was beautifully crafted with some of the best service around. The bellhop showed us to our fabulous room. Lucious and I peered into each others eyes the whole entire time as we were led into the elevator and through the hallway. When we entered the door, my breath was taken away by the sight of it all. The room we were in was huge, with a round coach, a fireplace, and a glorious view of the city.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as something caught my eye. "A hot tube! I never been in one of these!"

"Do you want to test it out?" Lucious asked with a grin.

"Yes!" I told him as I stripped down to my underwear and bra. I stepped right into the warm, bubbling water and laid back to relax. Lucious was in the hot tube a few seconds later in his boxers.

A few minutes of relaxation went by as all we could talk about was how good this felt. Then a sudden thought came to me of the conversation I had with Mr. Incredible. I began to have doubts about my current situation.

"Is something wrong Helen?" Lucious asked me. "You seem a bit distracted."

"Lucious," I began to inquire. "Have you given any further thought as to our future together?"

"We've already talked about this Helen."

"I know, but what if our relationship isn't meant to last? What if after this night it just feels awkward for us? I've seen couples' relationships end right after they have sex…"

"We can't base our relationships on others. I mean, look at us, we're supers. We could die at any second. Would you want to die a virgin, denied of one of the most enjoyable experiences in life?"

"I guess not…"

"Besides," Lucious told me with a smile as his foot rubbed against my leg. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded smiling as my foot rubbed against his leg.

With that, I crept through the water onto his lap and began to kiss him with great forcefulness. It all seemed romantic there in the water as we kissed. We even kissed each others necks tenderly.

After a few minutes of kissing, I sat up on his lap and stared deep into his eyes. I took off my bra under the water, and then I slid off my panties as well. Lucious's smile widened even more, and I could feel him getting excited through his boxers.

"You're so beautiful," he told me with a hand stroking the side of my face.

"Thank you," I told him. "Let's get dried off and take this into the bedroom…"

"Alright…"

With that, I turned around and got up out of the water. I allowed him to have a good view of my nude form as I went to get a towel. His jaw dropped as he looked at my body while I dried it off with my towel. I just smiled as I went into the bedroom.

I sat down on the bed with my towel wrapped around me. I was smiling at first, but then a suddenly realization swooped over me. My smile faded as I recalled that Lucious had not changed his mind about the commitment in our relationship. I pondered to myself on what to do, this was a big night to me.

I could hear Lucious enter the bedroom, but I didn't look up at him. I could tell he knew something was wrong by the way he waited at the doorway and then slowly entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep thinking…" I began to explain. "About the two of us. Are we going to be together for the rest of our lives?"

He placed his fingers under my chin and redirected my gaze back at him. I was aroused by the sight of him with only a towel around his waist.

"I know you're concerned about our future," he told me. "But just remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I promise that."

I smiled at that reassuring promise. Lucious bent down and kissed me yet again. He leaned towards me as we continued to make out. That next moment, he was on top of me. We rolled around on the bed until I was on top. He slid my towel off of me, exposing my body. I began to reach down to take his towel off when I suddenly got nervous and broke away.

"I can't do this!" I shouted as I scrambled to get my towel back on.

"Helen?" Lucious leaned up in confusion. "What's the problem? Weren't you enjoying yourself?"

"I was really getting into the moment, I admit," I told him. "But I just can't go through with it. I really want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I can't give myself to you if you don't feel the same way."

"Helen…"

"I'm sorry Lucious," I told him. "But I think I just need some time to myself. Maybe this whole thing will just blow over, but I can't be sure just yet."

"I…" he stared at me with a bitter pain. He clenched his eyes and then looked down. "I understand. If you want to just be friends for the time being, I can do that…"

"Lucious…" I tried to explain as I reached over to place my hand on his shoulder, but he brushed my hand away. I sighed, got to my feet, and looked down at him feeling sorry. "I'll see you around."

I left him there to enjoy the hotel room. That entire night I felt like going back to fulfill my deepest desires, but I told myself to be strong and slept.


	6. Mr Incredible

It was hard trying to keep my distance from Lucious for the next week after our break. I was still working for him at his office since I really liked my job, the only apartment I could find to move into was down the hall from his, and we even had the same schedules for our superhero work. It was difficult for the both of us as we tried to avoid each other.

I could tell by his expression whenever I saw him that he was hurting. A part of me just wanted to go back to him, and give into my desires to let him have his way with me. But my better half knew better.

As much as possible, I teamed up with Mr. Incredible for his advice and his support. That was difficult at times, for he wanted to invite Frozone along. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to keep our past relationship a secret from Mr. Incredible. He never suspected anything at the time, even though we were both acted a bit awkward around each other and he knew both of us were going through a break up. It just didn't catch on.

One hot summer day I was with Mr. Incredible, and we were battling a giant monstrous lizard that was attacking the city. The battle was strenuous since the reptile showed very little signs of it wearing down. They called in the military, but we had to distract the beast long enough for them to arrive.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Mr. Incredible as I was panting from exhaustion. "We can't keep this up. At this rate the monster will kill us."

"I know," Mr. Incredible said as he tried to catch his breath as well. "We need backup. We should try to contact Frozone. He might be in the area."

"He might be busy." I tried to give an excuse.

"For a giant reptile?" Mr. Incredible inquired. "Nonsense! Besides, his freezing ability might be helpful for this cold-blooded monster..."

"That's it!" I realized. "We need to cool it down! From the looks of it, it's a dry reptile. It must have come here in search of heat. The pavement in the city has been absorbing the sunlight all day."

"So then we do need Frozone."

"We might," I awkwardly admit. "But we'll have to find other means to cool the beast down. We need to find a lot of ice and water…"

"There's the water tower in the center of town," Mr. Incredible told me. "But it won't be cool enough to freeze this thing."

"I'll try to find an ice truck," I told him. "There's a company in the city that ships it all over."

"That's why you're the brains," he told me. I was really touched by that comment.

And so we went to work. The people of the city had already cleared that area, so it gave us some time before the monster reaches more civilians. I looked all over for an ice truck, but had no luck finding one. The company might not have had any on schedule. Finally, I found a better source of ice from a dry ice company truck, so I hotwired it and drove it back to behind the monster. Mr. Incredible met up with me there with the top of the water tower.

"Alright," Mr. Incredible began to tell me. "I called Frozone. He is on his way, but it will still be about five minutes."

"No time. We need to get on top of one of these buildings and pour the mixture of ice and water onto the monster before it destroys even more of the town."

Mr. Incredible nodded and we went back to work. I helped steady the water and the truck with my stretching arms as he threw them up on top of a building. Then he carried them over to a building I predicted where the monster was heading. He did so and we set up the trap. The monster came and he poured the ice water onto the monster. The monster screeched and roared as the ice water hit it. It began to shiver, but it was now outraged at us. It began to focus its attack on us.

I was worried for our safety as we had to dodge its attacks. Suddenly, it shot its sticky tongue out at me and it got my leg. I wrapped my arms around a lamp post as it tried to recoil me into its mouth. My arms began to slip and I thought I was a goner. Then Mr. Incredible came in and pulled my leg free from the creature's grasp. The monster fell back a bit and I rested on the ground at the light post. Mr. Incredible came up to kneel before me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I assured him as my limbs felt pain. "I just need to rest a bit before-"

Just then, I noticed at that instance the sticky tongue shooting straight towards my head. Terrified, I shielded my face with my arm. I was surprised when I felt no saliva sticking to my face. I looked up, and I saw him shielding me with his back. I was in total awe.

"I couldn't let him have you," Mr. Incredible told me. I began to reach up to him, but he shot backwards into the creature's mouth. I screamed out in panic as he tried to hold the mouth open with every muscle in his body. But eventually, the beast's mouth shut with Mr. Incredible inside. It looked like the beast tried to swallow him whole, but he put up a fight. Suddenly I saw the beast shake its head, and it began working the man around in its mouth and chew. Though the creature wasn't able to chew through Mr. Incredible's invulnerable body, it still left some bruises and cuts all over. Mr. Incredible yelled out in pain. It kept on chewing until Mr. Incredible went unconscious by the sheer amount of torment, and it swallowed him whole.

I was completely mortified. Determined to save him, I got to my feet and began to race straight at the monster. The monster opened its mouth and was about to bite me, but I just leapt into its mouth and dove into its throat. It was dark, confining, and wet with slime, but I didn't want to let him die like this. I reached out with my arm as I allowed my body to slide down faster and faster as I stretched myself out. Finally I managed to grab his ankle before we reached the stomach. With my other hand, I stretched it back up the monster's throat and grabbed onto something. With my uncanny luck, it must had been the uvula. When I grabbed onto it tightly with mine and Mr. Incredible's weight anchored on it, the monster began to heave. As quickly as the monster was able to shoot out it's tongue, it threw us back up.

I laid on the ground next to Mr. Incredible in a giant puddle of monster vomit. It didn't disgust me that much as I crawled up to his unmoving body.

"Mr. Incredible?" I asked him. He remained unconscious. "Mr. Incredible, wake up!!!"

I kept trying to call out to him and began to give him CPR until he finally coughed up some monster saliva. He remained laying on his back as he started at me.

"You risked your life to save me…" I explained as tears streamed down my face. "That was stupid! You could have been killed!"

"Yeah," he moaned. "I know…"

"But I'm glad you saved me," I told him with a smile. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he told me. We kept staring at each other.

Just then we noticed the monster had finished throwing up and was charging at us. We were too tired to move, but luckily Frozone finally showed up and finished off the monster with a few blasts of his ice powers. The monster shivered spastically until it collapsed.

"You two alright?" he called to us.

"Yeah," I told him while staring down at Mr. Incredible as I cradled his head.

"Hey listen," I whispered to Mr. Incredible. "Would you like to do something with me tonight?"

"Like what?" he asked with a clueless expression.

"I don't know, whatever you usually do on a date…"

He seemed surprised and his grin began to widen. I smiled back at this funny moment. "I'd love to."

We continued to stare at each other with smiles on our faces when I suddenly realized something.

"Oh, thank you for the rescue Fro-" I turned my head towards Frozone's direction, but he was gone. I was a bit puzzled at first, but then I realized why he left as I turned back to Mr. Incredible. He seemed puzzled at my expression of Frozone's disappearance, but I gave him a quick smile and he dismissed the thought of it.

After we went our separate ways to go home and take a shower, we came back together and went to a baseball game. We just sat on a billboard that overlooked the park. I was never that much of any sports fan, but Mr. Incredible filled me in so that I would get what was going on. He did talk to me about other things too so that I wouldn't be bored. He even treated me to some ball park food while we were there. He was a gentleman.

Suddenly the ball was hit in our direction. I stretched out my arm and caught it as it was about to sail over the billboard.

"Wow!" Mr. Incredible exclaimed. "You're great at catching."

"I've gained experience over the years from my hero work."

"I hear ya…"

We got the ball signed after the game, though the team was more astonished to meet us than we were to see them. I let Mr. Incredible keep the ball since he was a fan of the team. We journeyed back to our starting place and told each other goodnight. I leaned forward to kiss him, expecting a good make out session, but Mr. Incredible just gave me a peck on the lips and smiled. I opened my eyes to this unexpected move.

"My…" he said. "That was amazing. I look forward to this possibly becoming more serious."

"Yeah…" I agreed, finding those words heartwarming. I felt like I finally found someone I could keep a relationship with. "I do too."

With that, we made plans to see each other again and were off.

We had been going out for a week and we were really getting to know each other. I wanted to get more physical with him, but he seemed a bit nervous yet. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take that.

As for me and Frozone, I only saw him at work now. He seemed to had been avoiding me for the past week as I went out with Mr. Incredible. But even at work, Lucious barely even looked up at me when he gave me orders. I did notice that he often stared at me while I sat at my desk. Finally I went into his office to confront him.

"Lucious, are you busy at the moment?"

"What is it?" he asked as he kept his eyes on his papers.

"We need to talk," I told him as I stepped forward and placed my hands on his desk. "What's been going on with you lately? Are you angry at me? Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," he told me as he slowly lifted his eyes revealing his sorrowful expression. "I love you with all I am."

"Lucious…" I began to tell him as I turned away. I couldn't bare to see him in pain. "I'm with Mr. Incredible now, your friend. Can't you be happy for us?"

"I thought I'd be able to move on," he told me as he stood up from his chair. He began to walk over towards me. "But I can't stop thinking about you. I've realized that you were right all along, that we should both feel the same way about each other. Helen, I want to be with you and only you."

"Lucious," I told him as I stepped away. "It's too late."

"You've only been dating him for a week. Are you already that serious with him?"

"Not yet, but I still want to date him."

"Can't you give me another chance?"

"Maybe if it doesn't work out with him, but things are going great with him."

"Is it now?" Lucious asked as he took a step towards me again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've known the guy for quite some time, and he was never as quick as me or you when it came to relationships," he explained as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You've desired to get more physical with him, right?"

I stared into his eyes as he looked down at me. "Yeah I do…"

He places his other hand on my chin and led my mouth to his to share a passionate kiss. I felt like a slut, but I couldn't help myself as we wrapped our arms around each other. He began to slide his hands to my chest, squeezed my breasts and began to unbutton my shirt. At that point, I pushed him away as I realized this was wrong.

"Is this all you see me as?" I angrily asked him. "A sex doll?"

"No! I…" he tried to explain himself. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I want to be with you so badly again. Please Helen, give me another chance…"

"I…" I began to turn him down, but I did miss him as well. "Alright. I'll give you another chance, but I'm not giving up on Mr. Incredible and we're going to take things slow. Alright?"

He smiled at me. "Thank you."

With that, he came up to me, held my face with both hands, and gave me a light kiss on the mouth. I couldn't help but blush as he kept staring at me.

I kept on going out with the two men for a month. I went out with Mr. Incredible more often, but Lucious and I were moving more quickly with our make out sessions. I couldn't help it, I saw him on secret dates, at work, and now along with Mr. Incredible as the three of us worked together in crime fighting. It was a bit difficult at times with the three of us since Frozone kept giving me glances whenever Mr. Incredible turned away and Frozone looked away whenever I kissed Mr. Incredible.

At the rate things were going, I wasn't sure who to break up with because I only wanted one boyfriend. I finally came to a conclusion one day to break it off with Mr. Incredible because our relationship was lacking intensity and it appeared to me that Frozone wanted me more. I was about to one night while we were out on a date.

He took me to a restaurant while we were still in costumes. We got lots of stares and some interruptions, but we were still able to have a fun time. I began to doubt my decision to dumping him that night. I was really happy with him and I didn't want him out of my life, but I was sure I was making the right choice.

We were getting out of the restaurant when Mr. Incredible suddenly pulled me into an alley. I was confused by his impulsive behavior.

"What are you doing?"

He pushed me against the wall and held my arms with minor strength. I must have been staring at him with wide eyes because this was entirely unlike him. He looked down at me with such longing yet he was very timid as he bit his lip. Slowly he came in closer and closer. I closed my eyes and awaited for his mouth to smother mine. And then it happened, he gave me a real kiss. He finally gave me the kiss I was looking for, the kiss he truly wanted to give me. I kissed back with equal forcefulness, massaging his tongue as he massaged mine with his own. At that moment, I knew I found someone unlike anyone else and I desired to be with him.

We slowly broke away from our kiss, smiling as we leaned our foreheads against each others'.

"That was… incredible," I told him.

"I wanted to kiss you like that for so long," he told me. "But I was afraid you'd think that I was just using you for sexual pleasure like all the other guys you told me you about."

"Yes there were guys who only thought of me as a sexual being," I explained. "But I really wanted you to kiss me like that. I needed you to show me that you want to progress in our relationship."

Mr. Incredible sighed and laughed at that. "Sorry I kept you waiting…"

"It's okay. Your kiss made up for it."

"So," he began to ask. "What else would you like from me?"

"How about… I show you who I am under my mask and you show me who you are under your mask."

Mr. Incredible gulped. "Alright…"

That made me laugh, and I swung him around, pinned him against the wall and kissed him again. Afterwards we made plans to go out again.

The next day I went back to work. I went to Lucious's office as soon as possible before it got to be really busy. I took a deep breath before entering his office for I felt uneasy about what I was about to do.

"Hi honey," Lucious greeted me with a big smile. He strode right over to me, embraced me, and gave me a quick passionate kiss before I could react. "So, what do you want to do tonight? I assume you're available since you told me you were going to let Mr. Incredible go."

I almost felt compelled to go out with him still, but I knew better.

"Lucious, I have to tell you something…" I confessed as I broke out of his embrace. "I'm staying with him."

"What…?

"I'm sorry Lucious, but he finally kissed me last night. I realized that he is what I really want right now."

"But Helen," Lucious objected. "What about us?"

"I'm really sorry Lucious, but I can only be your friend. You'll have to find someone else."

"Helen," he told me as I headed towards the door. "I'm not going to give up on you."

"Lucious…"

"Helen, I love you," he told me as he came up to hold my hand. "I don't want to lose you."

"Lucious, I want you to be happy. But I can't be with you."

"Have you told him about our past relationship?"

"Ugh… Not yet."

"You should tell him."

"How will he react?"

"I've known him to overact before, but if he truly loves you he'll understand."

"I don't know if I can yet…"

"Helen," Lucious told me placing his hand on my chin. "I will always come back to you if you need me."

"Thank you," I told him. I gave him a light kiss and then left his office. I immediately went to the bathroom to cry.

A week went by. Things had been going smoothly with Mr. Incredible. There were times when it was very uncomfortable for me whenever Frozone was teaming up with us, but I was able to hide that from Mr. Incredible.

Than one night I brought him back to my place to reveal my identity to him. I sat him down on the couch and brought his hands up to my mask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he timidly asked me. "Once we do this, there's no going back."

"I'm ready."

With that he nodded and took off my mask. He appeared speechless as he gazed upon my face. He didn't budge for one moment as I reached up and took off his mask as well. I smiled as I gazed up into his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Incredible," I jokingly told him. "My name is Helen, Helen Truax."

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked me.

Suddenly I began to remember that this man had came to our work numerous times to speak to Lucious. I just smiled and turned away.

"I don't believe so… Anyways, what is your name?"

"My name… is Bob, Bob Parr."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Nice to meet you Bob."

From there we began to make out.

A few more months went by and my relationship with Bob continued to flourish. Now that we knew each other's secret identities, we were able to get more and more physical with each other and we were able to meet each others' families. Our families were a bit skeptical of us being together, but they let us be. Though some of my family members asked me what happened to Lucious, and they kept telling me how great we were together while Bob was not around. I argued with them to drop it.

Then one day Bob came in to my work to see Lucious. I hadn't noticed him coming in until he came up to my desk.

"Helen?"

"Bob!" I exclaimed. "What are you…?"

"I came here to visit my friend Lucious," he explained. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you where I worked, but I just never got around to it."

"That's alright," he shrugged. "It is neat that you work for my friend. I can visit you both at the same place. How is it working for him?"

"It's very exciting. I can't imagine working for anyone else."

"Say…" Bob inquired. "You don't happen to know Lucious's secret do you?"

"Ugh… Do you mean like the secret we share?" I asked. I was worried he would find out much more than I wanted him to.

"Yeah," he whispered into my ear. "So you know that he's…?"

"Frozone?" I whispered back. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay then," he smiled and kissed me. "Well, I have to talk to your boss now. I'll talk to you after work."

He entered the office and began talking to Lucious. I watched through the glass window in his office as the two of them talked. Both of them cast a loving glance towards my way as I continued to stare. I kept on having sexual fantasies of them both during that period of time. I began to wonder why I had equal attractions to the both of them.

And then it finally happened one day, only a week later. One day when I was on patrol with Bob, we were helping innocent civilians through a rough hurricane. We were working together to help people get to safety as the powerful winds howled and relentless rain poured. I had just stopped a tree from falling on a couple as Bob had pushed a truck out of the way of a pinned guy on the ground. We escorted them to safety and then met up.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted to Bob. "We've been saving people over and over again as this natural disaster wrecks the town! There has to be an end to this!"

"We have to make sure that everyone makes it to the shelter!" Bob shouted back. "I don't think anyone else is out here right now with all of the storm warnings sounding off!"

Just then there was a bus driving past us, sliding and swerving on the road uncontrollably. We began to run after it as it slid off the road into the river. We could see the inside of the bus was flooding fast, and most of the people inside of the bus were trapped. I stretched out to grab a hold of the bus and a nearby tree to prevent it from sinking completely. Bob tore off the back door and began to lift people out as the shore was still a distance away. I began to lose my grasp as the rain poured making the bus very slippery.

"Mr. Incredible!" I shouted to him. "Could we please switch? You'd be able to hold this thing better than me!"

"Alright," he told me as he leaped out and swam underneath the bus. He began to lift it back up. I was about to let go of the bus to get the people inside out when Bob began to sink in the surface underneath. Apparently both of us needed to keep a hold of the bus, but we needed someone else to help the people get out of the bus. Luckily, Frozone arrived and helped the people in the bus get to safety with an ice bridge.

Afterwards, I let go of the bus and Bob came back up to the surface. The two of us sat down on the shore to take a breath after our strenuous rescuing as Lucious led the people to the shelter. When he came back, we were feeling better and standing up.

"Thanks Lucious," Bob told him. "We really needed the help."

"No problem Bob, Hellen."

"Yeah, thank you," I said. "It was lucky of us that you were nearby."

"Well the whole city is in danger and I've been just about everywhere helping people out. How has it been for you two?"

"It's been very rough," Bob commented. "We've been at this for hours."

"Well, the weather is letting up," Lucious assured us. "This storm is worse than the one in Africa, right Helen?"

"Huh?" Bob was confused. "What about Africa?"

I began to dread what was about to be realized.

"Well, Helen and I have been to South Africa when there was that huge hurricane last year. We had to help a ton of the locals in the areas as the storm moved along the continent."

"You knew Frozone already?" Bob asked me.

Lucious glanced at me and realized the mistake he just made.

"Well," I began to explain. "Yeah, we have worked together before. In fact… we were in a serious relationship…"

"What?!" Bob exclaimed. "You two had… When?!"

"Well…" I was about to explain.

"Wait…" Bob came to a realization. "Was Lucious the one you were about to…"

Lucious and I glanced at each other and then I turned away feeling guilty.

"Oh…" Bob came to a sad realization. "I didn't know…"

Bob began to walk away. I was suddenly worried for Bob and ran after him.

"Bob!" I exclaimed. I stood in his way to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think," he sadly told me. "You didn't tell me about this. You lied to me…"

"Bob, I… I just couldn't tell you yet. I was, but I was scared you might take it the wrong way. I love you Bob…"

"I love you too," he told me as he walked past me. "But I still need time to think…"

I stared at him as he disappeared into the distance. The rain slowly came to a stop, but my cheeks still felt quite wet. I stared up at the sky in search of an answer.

"Helen," Lucious came up to me. "If you need me, you can come back to my place."

"I don't think right now is the best time," I told him.

"I'm just offering a consoling hand."

I turned to him and gave a weak smile. "Alright then."

With that, he led me back to my place to pick up some stuff and go back to his place.

Nearly a week passed by and neither Lucious nor I heard from Bob. He seemed to have been keeping his distance from us both for the time being, even as our superhero identities.

I spent my time with Lucious. I was still sad that I might have lost Bob, but Lucious was able to cheer me up at times. By the way things were going with him, it seemed that I was going to go out with Lucious again. We went out on dates just as we used to and made out just the same. I might have just been using Lucious to cover up my sorrow, but I couldn't stop myself.

We were making out on his bed one night. Lucious was touching me all over and stripping off my clothes. I breathed heavily as he kissed my neck. We were in an intense passion, and I thought we were about to have sex even though I was thinking of Bob. I began to take his clothes when I suddenly realized something critical.

"I haven't taken my birth control pill today!" I told Lucious as I sat on top of his lap with only my underwear on.

"Can't you skip one day?"

"No," I told him as I scrambled through my bags. "It doesn't work that way… Damn it! I'm out. I must have left the spare packages back at my place."

"Are you sure you really need it?"

"Yes I'm sure," I told him as I redressed myself. "Just wait here for me and I will be right back…"

"I love you Helen…"

"I love you too…"

I jumped out the open window and swung back to my apartment. Truthfully I was not out of birth control pills. I really just wanted to give Bob another chance.

I got back to my apartment, buried my face in my hands, and just cried. I missed Bob and I couldn't believe that I nearly gave myself to Lucious so easily. I felt so disgusted with myself.

Just then I heard a tap at the window. I went to it and found Bob waiting there. I stood there for a moment, then I rushed over to let him in.

"Bob!" I exclaimed as I hugged him after he came in through the window. He embraced me with equal tightness. We remained in each others' arms for a few more minutes. "I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's okay," Bob assured me. "I don't care about who you've dated in the past. I just want you in my life again."

"Oh Bob…"

We began to make out passionately, and we were much more physical than we ever have been before. We removed our clothes, but still remained in our underwear. We made out on my bed for the rest of the night until we got too tired and fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the first night we shared a bed together.

A year passed by and I was still together with Bob. We had our little playful scraps and then we had our intense fights and nearly broke up a few times. At those critical times in our relationship, I went out with Lucious again. I never had sex with either of them during this time period, but I remained quite physical with them both. I was truly in love with Bob, yet I couldn't help myself with Lucious whenever I got into a serious argument with Bob. I wasn't picturing leaving Bob, so I often told Lucious that he should try to date other women. He wasn't listening to me at the time.

At last it finally happened one night. Bob took me out to dinner in our normal attire to a very fancy restaurant, and afterwards we walked along the nearby beach. We sat down as the sun was setting and gazed at the various colors of the sky.

"This is beautiful," I told him with a smile. "I can't imagine this night being any better than this."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What is it Bob?"

"Well, I know how you have always been very independent and dedicated to your superhero work like me, but I can't help my feelings anymore. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to too," I assured him. "We're very busy with our lives, and I know how difficult it has been on the two of us to keep this relationship going."

"I know," he told me so sweetly. "And this relationship is worth these hardships, so I was hoping to…"

He began to get up but then just settled on one knee. He got out a little black jewelry box out from his back pocket. I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat at that moment. He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring. I could see our names inscribed onto it.

"Helen Truax… Elastigirl… Will you marry me?"

"Oh Bob… Yes!"

We smiled, laughed for sheer joy, and kissed there on the beach for the remainder of the night.

The next morning I went back to work. Lucious was waiting in his office as I came in to tell him the news.

"Hi Helen," he greeted me. "What's up?"

"Hi Lucious. There's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Bob… proposed to me," I told him and paused for a moment to allow him to take in the situation. "And I said yes."

"Are… Are you serious?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow," he whispered. He then smiled and came up to hug me. "That's great! Congratulations!"

I was a bit surprised by his reaction, but I was glad he was happy for me or at least allowing me to be happy. He broke away from our embrace and headed back to his desk.

"That is great. Bob had told me that he was going to propose to you eventually. I just had no idea it would be this soon."

"And you're really okay with this?" I asked.

"Of coarse I am," he assured me. I could sense he was faking this joyous expression. "I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry about me," he told me with an even more fake smile than before. "I'll be fine. There's been a woman that I've been interested in recently and I have been meaning to ask her out."

I walked over to him as he immediately went back to work. I kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. I could tell by his long pause that he was really in deep sorrow.

"I will miss you," I whispered into his ear. I left him sitting there to think to himself. I was hoping he would just move on.


	7. Marriage

Bob and I were very busy for the next few months between planning our marriage, working, and our superhero business. We decided to have our marriage in only three months to get it over with.

I was still working at my job under Lucious. He was dating another woman, so thankfully we stayed with our partners instead of straying. I was hoping his relationship would prosper for both our sakes. We still glanced at each other in a yearning way from time to time, but we knew better.

The day of our marriage was a very busy day. For both Bob and I had so much super hero business to attend to. It was ridiculous how much crime, disasters, and other random people were in need of our assistance that day. It was bad luck for us all. Even Frozone had a lot to work with that night.

I was a bit concerned when I got to the church a few minutes late and Bob wasn't there as well. I had gotten into my bridal gown and had been waiting for about an hour for Bob to arrive in my changing room. I was beginning to panic that he wouldn't show up.

Lucious came into the room dressed in his tuxedo and he just stared at me in my white gown.

"You look beautiful," Lucious commented me. "You'll make a lovely bride on that alter."

"Lucious! You're here!" I rushed up to hug him. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well, I'm close with both of you," Lucious said as he held me tenderly. "I wouldn't miss this day for the world."

"So," I asked. "Did you bring your date?"

"No," Lucious told me. "We broke up yesterday and I wasn't able to find anyone else to come with me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad to be here."

"So, did you see Bob come in?"

"No, I saw him earlier, but it looked like he had to save some jumper."

"Oh, okay…"

"Hey," he whispered to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "He'll make it in time."

"I hope so. If he doesn't show, than I think he prefers his duties over me."

"How could any guy take anything else as priority over you?"

"You know Bob."

Lucious sighs and places his hand on my cheek. "May I kiss the bride?"

I smiled. "Of course."

I leaned in to give Lucious a peck on the mouth. Lucious surprised me with an open mouth kiss. I gave into his kiss and we began to make out on the nearby couch. I began to take off his jacket while he began to unzip my dress when Lucious suddenly stopped and sat up while still on top of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously.

"You are a beautiful bride," he complimented me. "But you're not my bride."

I sighed and knew he was right. "I guess we still have to get over each other. And I might just be nervous that I will never be able to have another relationship."

"Well," Lucious began to tell me. "If Bob doesn't arrive here in the next half hour, I'm going to propose to you and marry you right here and now."

"Lucious! You can't do that! You should be moving on!"

Lucious leaned in and kissed me again.

"I want to do it because I love you. If Bob can not show up and make you happy for the rest of your life, than I want to be the one to make you happy."

"Lucious…"

"If the time comes, will you say yes?"

I began to ponder it over, but I couldn't find an answer for him.

"I will let you think about it," he told me as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I sat on the coach pondering over things, but then I realized I should be up at the alter waiting for my future husband to arrive, whoever it would be…

I was at the alter, waiting for Bob to arrive. I kept looking up at the clock hoping he would arrive soon. Twenty-five minutes went by since Lucious made his proposal to me. I was nervous that Lucious would come in and make a huge scene by asking to marry me in front of all of my superhero friends who came to the wedding. True, I did wonder how it would be if Lucious decided to marry me instead of Bob and part of me still longed for him, but I knew Bob would be devastated if I betrayed him and I didn't want to lose him. I would be angry if Bob never showed up while Lucious was willing to marry me instead, so in the end I think I would have said yes to Lucious anyways.

After thinking about these things, I looked at the clock again as the minutes wore on. Four minutes left, three minutes left, two minutes left, one minute left…

I began to expect Lucious to come barging in through that door at any second, and I began to wonder where Bob was. I was wondering what could possible take him this long, and if he truly loved me.

Just then the doors behind me opened. I turned to see if Lucious arrived and instead I saw Bob strolling in just in time. I sighed with relief, but I also felt very angry at him for keeping me there angry.

I glanced back to see Lucious strolling in after him. Lucious sighed and kept a smile on his face. I was relieved that he was accepting of this.

After the wedding, I was dancing with Bob on the dance floor. We were enjoying ourselves profusely and we kept on talking about our honeymoon, which we were planning on going to Greace.

"I look forward to the sunny beach, the warm sky, and the tropical atmosphere!" Bob commented.

"My that sounds relaxing," I agreed with him. "And beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh Bob…"

I kissed him right then and there as we danced. A new song began to play, but we didn't notice.

"May I dance with the beautiful bride for a moment?" Lucious came in and asked.

"Sure thing," Bob told him and stepped aside. Lucious held me close and we began to dance.

"Thank you for not making a big scene," I whispered to him.

"I didn't want to ruin anything," he whispered back. "But my offer to become my wife instead will always be open."

"Lucious! I just got married."

"I know," he told me as he kissed my cheek. "But if anything happens, you know where to find me."

"What makes you think something will happen?"

"We both know how you two were when you two were dating. If you want to be with me again, I will gladly take you into my embrace."

I began to wonder about that. Would something occur for Bob and me? Were we wrong to get married? Should I have gotten married to Lucious instead?

The song ended and Lucious stepped back.

"I will see you back at work in a week," he told me as he left.

I looked at him for a moment more until Bob came back and we sat down.

It was a magical night in Greece. Right after the wedding, we flew out of the country and immediately spent the night in a hotel. It was a little odd at first when we made love, but after a few times we got the hang of it and had a blissful sexual experience.

"Oh my!" I proclaimed as we lay down next to each other naked under the sheets after our vigorous activity. We were drenched in sweat and gasping for air. "That was better than I thought it would be."

"I can't believe it either," Bob agreed. "We actually made love."

"Well, this is only the first time," I explained as I climbed into his embrace. "We have the rest of our lives to have sex."

"I look forward to the rest of our lives."

We smiled at each other, leaned in to give each other a kiss, and then we fell asleep. I was happily laying on top of him with my head on his chest. It appeared that our marriage was going to be perfect. I couldn't have guessed as to what events would come to pass.

The next few months were very strenuous for the two of us as well as for all of the super heroes in the world. Thanks to Bob's actions, all of the superheroes have been forced into retirement and live normal lives. Many supers held a grudge against Bob for a while, but it passed. Even I held a grudge against him.

I was devastated when I couldn't be Elastigirl anymore. I kept telling Bob it wasn't his fault that the supers had to retire, but deep down I actually resented Bob for his actions though he was only doing his duty. It led to ridiculous arguments over mundane things. We were able to find some times to have fun still, but for a while I began to doubt our marriage.

One Monday Bob returned to the apartment from work and I was waiting for him at the kitchen table. He appeared too tired to care about anything, but I was angry at him.

"You forgot your chores this weekend," I reminded him.

"I've been very busy."

"So have I, but I have made an effort to keep this place clean."

"I'll get to it after I take a nap."

"No!" I shouted at him. "You always forget to do what I tell you after you take naps! Do it now before you go to sleep!"

"Helen, I'm exhausted from work! I need some sleep before I collapse!"

"You're super strong! How tiresome of work could you possibly have?"

"I don't want to do this right now," he told me as he walked to the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"Bob!" I shouted at him as I knocked on the door. "Bob! Get the hell out of there! …Fine! I'll leave you to your peace and quiet!"

I slammed the door behind me as I left the apartment. I didn't feel like spending the night with my own husband when he was behaving like an ass. I had another option.

I arrived to his apartment not much later that evening. Lucious came and opened the door and appeared surprised.

"Helen, you…"

I held his head firm and kissed him passionately. He didn't resist for a moment and dragged me into his place. I felt an intense attraction to him again. We moved towards the coach where we continued to make out. I began to remove Lucious's shirt when he suddenly stopped me and broke away from our kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're still married to Bob," he explained. "I can't go too far with you and ruin your marriage to him. He would never forgive me."

"He hasn't been there for me recently," I told him. "He's been very difficult lately. I just want to be loved."

"I do love you, but still…"

"Can we at least spend some time together? Maybe you'll warm up to the idea of becoming physical again after we share a few dates."

"Alright," Lucious agreed. "But if this dysfunctional marriage with Bob continues, you should divorce him so that we can be together."

"Alright," I accepted his terms. I kissed him again and just remained there on the couch cuddling with him for the night.

Bob and I obviously remained together. We began to go to a marriage councilor to help us fix things. We began to realize that we still needed time to adjust to the transitions that we were going through. We worked very hard on keeping our marriage together, though we still had our arguments from time to time.

Unfortunately, I couldn't control my urge to secretly go out with Lucious. I needed something to fulfill my life that our marriage wasn't. Perhaps it was because of the fact that I lost my super hero privileges and couldn't go on exciting missions anymore. Either way, I began to feel guilty whenever I went to see Lucious. Months went by and I was still seeing him. Bob and I managed to find some time and sleep together, but Lucious and I appeared to be getting very serious again. I was about to have an affair with him.

I was at work when Lucious called me into his office. I locked the door as he shut the blinds. Then we ran to each other and began to make out.

"I can't help myself with you," I exclaimed. "You're too irresistible."

"I've wanted you for the longest time," he told me as he began to strip me of my clothes. "I can't wait any longer, I want to make love to you right now!"

"Oh Lucious…"

I began removing his clothes too as we made out. He cleared off his desk with his arm and I laid down on top of the desk. He got on top of me and we continued to make out profusely. Lucious began to remove my bra and underwear as I began to remove his boxers. Suddenly Lucious's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucious answered. I tried to wait patiently underneath him as I layed on his desk completely nude while he was on top of me with his boxers slid down just below his buttocks, but he hadn't penetrated me. "Oh hi Bob!"

I panicked when I heard that. Lucious got off of me and pulled his underwear back up as I got up and began to get redressed.

"Sure I'll get her," Lucious told him on the phone. He handed me the phone. "It's for you…"

"Hello?" I asked after I took the phone to my ear. I wondered why he would call me randomly while I was at work. I glanced down and realized I was still completely topless as Lucious stared at my bare chest. I turned around and covered my breasts with my open arm.

"Hi Helen," Bob greeted me. "Sorry for bothering you at work, but I just wanted to apologize."

"That's okay Bob," I told him. "You didn't mean what you said last night."

"It's not just that," he explained. "I'm sorry for everything I have or haven't done in the past few months. Truly, I have not been the greatest husband, and you truly do deserve better. If you want to divorce me, I won't try to stop you."

That came to a shock for me. I couldn't believe he was making such a sacrifice for my happiness. I turned to glance at Lucious, then turned away to talk on the phone again.

"I'm sorry if I hadn't made you feel like you deserve me Bob. I can't possibly see myself without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Listen Bob, I need to go back to work, but I'll see you again tonight. Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

I hung up the phone and put my shirt back on. I turned to Lucious, who was looking down and gloomy. I felt bad that he had to watch that display of affection.

"I'm sorry Lucious…"

"It's fine. He's your husband. This entire ordeal was wrong from the beginning."

"I'll see you later Lucious. Maybe we will do this some other time."

"I hope so."

We gave each other a light smile and pecked each other on the lips before I went back to work. I realized later that I forgot to put on my bra and my panties. I asked Lucious if I could have them back, but he denied ever finding them. I had a suspicion that he kept them as a remembrance of me, so I let him.

A few weeks went by. I spent much more time with Bob, and I didn't nearly spend any time with Lucious anymore. My attraction to him was finally fading, but I kept having this distinct feeling that I would never give up on him.

I began to feel sick and my period was late. I felt all sorts of symptoms that confused me. When I realized what those symptoms meant I rushed out to get tested. Bob showed up from work later that day, and I told Bob some startling news. We celebrated that night and made arrangements as soon as possible.

The next day I went straight to work. I didn't stop at my desk, I just continued to Lucious's office. He greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hello Helen. What's new with you?"

"I'm sorry Lucious, but I'm leaving this company."

He was instantly distraught. "What…? Why…?"

"There's been a change in plans. I'm going to have to be dedicated to my home life."

"Helen, if you don't want to have an affair with me that's fine, but do you seriously have to stop working here?"

"It's not that," I explained to him. "Bob and I… are having a baby."

Lucious was truly surprised at this announcement. I could see in his eyes that he was slowly beginning to understand.

"Alright Helen. I guess this is goodbye."

"Lucious," I stepped forward. "We can still be friends, but I'm having a child now. I have to be a good influence and not give into temptation."

"I understand," he told me. "I have started to move onto another woman. I guess we truly were not meant to be."

I stared sadly at him, and then gave him a hug. "Goodbye Lucious."

With that, I left his office, packed all of the stuff on my desk, and left that office building never to return. I glanced back to see Lucious staring down at me from the window. He turned and slowly walked away. His total distress really touched me. He loved me and I loved him, but there was nothing left for us. I left that job thinking I would be able to live out the rest of my life peacefully with my family.

Over fifteen years went by, and I was able to be faithful to my family. Bob and I had Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. Lucious had been married to his own wife for quite some time as well. I thought my life was perfect when I was able to be a superhero again with my family. Nothing in this world is what we expect.

I stood completely naked by the window looking out into the world. I was contemplating about my life. I wondered about certain choices I've made in my life and what might have happened if I picked differently. I wondered about missed opportunities and what made me happy.

After a long while of standing at the open window, allowing the cool night breeze to dry the sweat on my bare skin, I returned to the bed I came from earlier. I was ready to have more sexual pleasure with the man under the covers.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long," I provocatively said to the dark skinned man next to me. "You've just taken a lot out of me."

"Not at all," Lucious assured me as he laid there completely nude under the covers with me. "The longer you wait, the more I desire you. Now come here and give me some sugar."

I smiled and climbed on top of him. I kissed him as I told him. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

We continued to have our secret affair that we have had for the past few weeks. At some point in time, the desires you can never seem to get rid of can get the better of you, no matter how much of a hero you are…


End file.
